Jacob Black Love Stroy
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jacob Black has imprinted. On Bella's twin sister Kara Swan. She is what he wants forever but will everything be as perfect as it was when Bella fell in love with Edward? Or can a wolf and human defy all odds and fall in love despite what life throws at them? Rated M.
1. Lost and Saved By Sam

Chapter 1

I woke up in a daze. Something was moving but I couldn't tell what it was. Then I realized that _I _was the one doing the moving. And that someone or something was carrying me.

"Don't move yet." a deep voice said "I have two more miles to go before we get to Bella's house."

I sighed. Bella was my older sister and best friend. I wasn't as good at adjusting to new places as she was though, I hated Forks as soon as we got here. I had been wanting to go back ever since that first day.

Bella and I look almost exactly alike. We both have warm brown eyes and are clumsy, but I have a more passionate sense about me. She fell in love and I wanted to know everything. I also can't understand things as easily as she can and need some help taking care of myself sometimes. But other than that we could be considered twins.

I was dropped off on the porch. It was dark and the porch light was on.

"Kara where were you?" Bella asked frantic "I was so worried."

"I got lost and was afraid to go anywhere, because like dad says you should stay where you are when your lost." I said, noticing my head hurt a lot.

"Oh crap another migraine? Oh yeah Bella, I remember now. I sort of hit my head on a big root."

"We found her unconscious in the woods but other than that she should be okay now. "The deep voice said" just be careful with her. Unlike you Bella, Kara is very fragile."

"Believe me I know Sam." she said helping me get ready for bed. I was freezing cold. "I want to thank you guys for saving her. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Sam Uley smiled big at Bella and jumped down off the porch.

"Sleep well sweetie." he said.

I had nothing left to keep my eyes open except for something touching the sore place on my head.

"Edward! Don't you at least have a frigidity warning I could see before you touch me!" I yelled at Bella's boyfriend- sorry husband- and he laughed. Bella calmed me down and placed a warm all purpose towel on my head.

"This'll help Kara go to sleep." she sang me my favorite song and I shut my eyes.

The world went black as I drifted off to dreams.


	2. Imprinting

Kara

I heard footsteps close to my window.

I shifted over in my sleep and my eyes fluttered open.

I was staring at the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

He was tall, and had muscles. His eyes were black and the long, shiny black hair gave way to a beautiful smile.

Jacob

What was I doing here? Bella and Edward were asleep by now, so why was I so drawn to her bedroom? Maybe because it wasn't Bella's room anymore.

Kara

He was so huge I had trouble seeing the full size. I felt his abs ripple when I touched them and left my hand there, enjoying the heat of how he felt. Just one time and I knew this was the one whoever he was.

Jacob

I was imprinting. I could feel it deep inside. The vision of this girl running to me with her arms open, smiling was all I saw and I knew something was happening between us.

I had never imprinted before but now I knew it was all over. It wasn't Bella, but her little sister I had wanted to be near all those times I had come here before. It was her who lay here asleep that I was destined to love forever now. And I knew I wanted to hear her voice.

But should I wake her up? I wondered as she pulled on my hand and ran one across her face. She had smooth skin, a beautiful sensation washed over me as I touched her full lips. Suddenly it started to become even more clear as I saw what would happen before she even knew it herself.

We would become a couple for life. Get married maybe, have a kid or two and I would make her the happiest person alive.

I remembered my own words about imprinting to Bella;

"All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore but her. You only see her face and nothing else matters. You would do or be anything she needed you to be."

When Bella stopped by next time Charlie saw my dad, then I would tell her. But until then I could wait and watch her sister sleep.


	3. Meeting Kara

Chapter 3

Meeting Kara

"Hey Bella" I said as Billy and Charlie chased each other around the driveway. I laughed watching them. It was funny to see an old man become so animated over something as simple as a joke from Charlie.

Then I saw her. Awake, alert, looking fantastic in a blue hoodie that was three sizes too big for her. I fought my tongue tied voice box to try and say something but Bella seemed to read my thoughts and beat me to the punch.

"Jake have you met Kara?"

"No I haven't yet…." I sighed with relief, nervous and watched as she skipped over to us and wrapped Bella in a sisterly hug.

"Hi.' she said, she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

'Jacob Black meet my little sister Kara Bleu Swan. She doesn't really like Forks much but she'll adjust right?" I laughed a little and introduced myself.

"I'm Jacob Black. I am Billy's son."

There was a silence and Bella left to straighten things up with Charlie and Billy before the game started. They always watched the super bowl here because dad thought Charlie had a bigger TV.

"So how come you don't like Forks?" I asked

Kara shivered "too cold."

"Well, I could fix that if you really needed to be warm." I helped her adjust her jacket sleeves so that Kara could function fine. When our hands touched, I felt her pulse speed up and we locked eyes.

"If you don't like Forks, than it's probably because you haven't seen all there is to yet." I said smiling at her, getting an idea.

Kara seemed to laugh through her teeth." What's there left to do in a sunless town besides eat soup every night for dinner to try to stay warm?"

I laughed loudly.

"I could take you around town and show you some cool places." I said" I mean, if you want to suffer a little."

"Sure." she said. And inside I was beaming.

"There's this cool beach down at La Push where I go to school we could check out if you were up to it." I offered,

Kara smiled" Whatever. I just need to know something Jacob." she turned to me and we stood still.

"What is it Kara?"

" I was just wondering if Bella could come with us when we go to the beach? I'm not very good at being alone with people I don't know."

"Sure she can come with us. It's always been Bella's favorite place. If you want we could go exploring too."

I had to tell her what had happened. I just knew that I had to get to know Kara first before divulging anything too big on someone so new. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

We had circled around back to the house and I felt uneasy about what was coming.

"Just so you know you can tell me anything." I said "Bella and I are best friends and I want us to be too."

" Okay sure .Listen, the game is on, judging by how loud our parents are inside. You want to watch it with me?" she asked.

I came under the arc the door made and took my jacket off.

"Sure." I said "If you want."

Inside, I mentally kept track of how to make another moment happen. Slow was what she needed now and I would do that, if it took forever I would sit and watch football with her. I would be anything she needed. I was under her spell now.


	4. La Push

La Push

Kara

Bella and I walked over to a driftwood fire pit. I had a raincoat on and was trying to control my shivers from the wind and rain outside.

"Check out who's here." Bella said pointing over to a car parked a ways off from where we stood. I had told her about my night time visitor in hopes that he might come back but she had just laughed and said I was full of daydreams. I tend to dream with my eyes open and listen to my heart a lot when making important decisions, so Bella had in more than one case, been right.

"Hey baby." Edward said smiling at my sister and locking lips too long with her right in front of me. They had decided last minute to come and drop me off because Edward wasn't allowed anywhere near La Push. I rolled my eyes when he pulled me down and whispered a warning in my ear.

"If anybody does anything to you that you feel is too much or unsafe, call me and I'll come get you out of here." His eyes were serious.

"Edward, you're sweet but you got Bella already safe. You don't have to protect me too." I said giving him an awkward hug. Too cold for my liking, though he did do good with Bella, I watched them leave and then noticed someone walking up behind me.

"Hey beautiful."

I turned around and noticed Jacob standing there. He smiled and I felt something surge inside of me.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you so happy." I said as he came over and we walked to the benches around the fire pit.

Sitting down, Jacob said "You sure you won't melt?"

I said no and he continued." I thought you could use something to warm you up."

I watched the fire crackle and travel up to the sky. I couldn't help but imagine myself and Jacob here at night, under a blanket, looking at the stars until we fell asleep.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Jacob's eyes locked with mine and stayed there until my blush got too hot to control.

"So, tell me about yourself." I started quizzing him with whatever I could think of "What's your favorite thing to do in Forks? What do you want to be when you grow up? What do you want to show me today?" I hoped I wasn't acting too lost as to what to say.

Jacob smiled and answered my questions.

"Life story is normal except not that much. I grew up here, go to school on the rez with a couple of my friends, and have a pretty insane life outside of that. What about you?"

"Same thing except I try not to stand out so much. Bella can make that pretty hard what with a husband who's a vampire." I felt Jacob shift over closer to me and stir the fire with a stick he found nearby.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" he asked. I nodded excited and watched what he was showing me.

The once orange flames turned blue and I jumped.

"Woah!"

"Pretty sweet huh?" Jacob laughed and stared into my eyes again. "You don't talk much. Why's that?"

"Nothing important to say I guess." I said looking down. His arm was on my knee and I could feel the heat radiate through my jeans from his dark green sweatshirt.

"I think you're epic." Jacob said and got up. "Ready to go exploring? I need a tour buddy."

I jumped up, ready to go wherever Jacob Black decided to take me.


	5. Jacob's Friends

Jacob

I had felt Kara shift when I touched her on the beach. Had we just actually had a moment? And did her eyes look like she wanted more than that?

I looked again, her bright face laughing as we walked all the way around La Push and back to my house.

I looked down.

I squeezed what I thought was her hand and Kara smiled. This was going perfectly.

It was about a mile to my dad's house. I took Kara inside and found company there.

Kara

Three big, boys stared at me when I walked into Jacob's house. He seemed to know who they were and I tried to seem polite as he introduced me around.

The women named Emily gave me a hug and I instantly felt better.

"It's nice to see you Jacob. Kara, you are welcome to come by La Push anytime. Jacob can't stop talking about you." At the mention of that, Jared spoke up with "Oh, he sure hasn't. It's all about you. He goes ' Kara has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

"And the softest hair." Embry added "Trust us when we tell you, the guy is literally obsessed with you. Even if you are Bella's sister."

I laughed with them and Jacob turned defensive.

"Alright guys shut up now. She doesn't need all that."

"Oh were you gonna tell her yourself man?" Jared asked laughing harder. "You try over and over in your head but can never get past the first letter. After that you choke and it's all over." they all howled as the remark from Jared and Jacob told me he had better take me back.

"Oh relax Jake, man we're just rough housing you a little." Jared said as we left the house.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

'I'll tell you everything some other time. Just ignore them. They want me to explode and freak you out even more." Jacob stopped in his tracks "Crap."

"What?"

"I'll tell you another time." he breathed out "Sorry I ruined this for you. My friends are all jerks."

"You didn't ruin anything Jacob. Trust me when I say that was probably the best experience in Forks that I have ever had. In fact, it was. There's nothing else to say." I held his hand and interlocked fingers with Jacob making him smile slightly as we headed back to Bella's car.

Jacob

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Okay no more putting it off. I thought as I ran through the woods around the path to Bella's house. I would tell Kara the whole truth tonight. She deserved to know about the wolf thing in advance because if I had to listen to Jared say anything else embarrassing about my already intense feelings for Kara, than there is absolutely no denying that I would change into a wolf and rip his face off!

As darkness fell outside, I took a shower and got ready to go to Bella's. Kara had to know everything from the beginning. That way she would only be a little surprised when I did change unwantedly. Until then though I could be normal with her. As normal as a werewolf could be around a human girl he just so happened to love enough to die for.

Frustrated, I put my head inside my hands. No matter how I looked at it, someone would undoubtedly get their feelings hurt. I just hoped Kara didn't look like I thought she would when I made her cry.


	6. The Secret and Stories

Kara

It was nighttime when I heard noise outside.

" Edward?" I called knowing that he and my sister sometimes escaped at night to do things. There was no answer.

"Kara."

I heard my name and looked out the window. It was dark but I could easily make out a shadow.

I wondered who it was and opened the window to try and see better.

The shadow called again and I realized it was a person.

Black hair and a reddish complexion.

"JACOB?"

He didn't explain, just told me to back up.

I backed against my bed and onto the pillows. Bella had given me a dreamcatcher she had gotten for her birthday saying she didn't need it anymore and that it would help me sleep. I hadn't done much dreaming here yet but maybe I would dream after tonight.

In a second, Jacob stood in my bedroom.

"Hey." he said looking at me with no specific expression in particular but looking hot while doing it.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's something you need to know Kara." Jacob said and I settled in to listen. It sounded important and like he had spent many sleepless nights rehearsing this in his head.

"Go for it.' I said and Jacob stepped up close to me. I tried to not stare too long as his shirtless chest but it was kind of hard when his abs didn't lose their shape when he talked.

"I'm sorry."

I became concerned and stepped up myself.

"For what? You didn't-"

He cut me off, face serious and continued.

"I messed up alright? I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you even talking-"

"Kara, I just did okay? Leave it at that."

I instantly shut up and tried to make Jacob feel better.

" Have you ever had a secret? One that could destroy any relationship you had? One that wasn't able to be shared?"

He sat down next to me on the bed and said "That's what I have, and it's a hundred times worse. I am putting my friends in jeopardy just by showing you around."

" I highly doubt that but okay." I said. Jacob stood up and lay on his stomach across my bed. My bare feet touched his arm and he showed me a smile, but it was too short.

"Did Bella ever fill you in? Did she say anything about my tribe and our stories?" he asked curious.

"No."

"Well, it goes back a long time but long story short, me and my friends are all…" he stopped and bit his tongue.

"You can trust me Jacob, Whatever it is, I think I can handle it." I said reaching out and touching his shoulder.

"I don't think I can tell you Kara." he said hurt. "I really. really want to but I can't."

"Would this help?" I asked laying down as he was and looking into his eyes. He sighed and looked tortured by his secret. I rubbed his arm with one hand and said "Jacob, I know what Bella did to you, and whether you wanna believe it or not, I am not like her in that way. I don't break promises or use people for some kind of game. I really want to be your friend Jacob. I won't hurt you. Ever. I promise."

He seemed to want me to understand. Jacob smiled a little and started again.

"What's your favorite animal Kara?"

" Bears, why?"

"Because I'm one of them."

"You're a bear?" I asked

"No." He shook his head and sighed frustrated. "I'm an animal though. At least some of the time."

"What kind of animal?"

"I turn into a wolf when I get angry enough Kara." Jacob said and I nodded. "A big, fluffy, furry reddish brown wolf."

I took his hand in mine and sat up.

"I think that's amazing." Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and smiled bigger now. "And I'm even more impressed that you had the courage to tell me. Jacob, I am so proud of you." I said squeezing his warm hand.

" I have magic inside me at least according to my father and Quill's grandpa." he laughed and we sat together staring at each other as Jacob told me everything he knew about the wolves.


	7. Like I'm Gonna Disappear

Kara

"So is this better?" Jacob asked as he drove me home the next day. "Now that you know about me?"

"Yeah, I feel so happy now being with you." I said. "No matter what happens Jacob, I will always be your friend."

He seemed to breathe easier now as we drove along the road in Bella's truck. I was so proud of Jacob for telling me his secret last night. The stories were so interesting and they didn't scare me at all. I loved wolves now as much as bears.

"The way you talk sometimes, " I said turning to face him

" I like to watch you when you talk about your family and what they do or did a long time ago. It makes me happy to see you like that."

"Have you ever noticed how the sun stays in the sky all day long and nothing can make it disappear?" Jacob asked looking at me through the mirror. "It's always there. Sometimes you can't see it, but it never really goes away?"

"I know. It's so bright too. I love the sun." I said wishing I had brought a heavier jacket before I had left the house. I blew on my fingers to warm them up but Bella's heater was crappy and I couldn't do it right.

"It's 108 over here." Jacob whispered and I couldn't hide my surprise at that.

"Do you ever get cold?"

"It's nothing special. Just a wolf thing." he passed it off as nonchalant and I giggled. Jacob made me happy no matter what we were doing.

"They're not gonna warm up as fast with you blowing on them like that Kara." he reminded me. I moved over some and Jacob noticed the red marks my jeans had made from my sitting on my hands as a last resort to heat them.

"That looks like it hurts Kara. Why don't you just scoot over and suffer that way." he laughed and I did what Jacob wanted.

We drove in silence for a while then Jacob spoke, sounding worried.

" I can do a lot of wolf things that my friends can't. I guess I have sharper instincts than they do when it comes to protecting people at least."

"That's good. " I told him adding "You are very good at it by the way."

"Good. But sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna turn into something else. Like a robot or some other type of monster. And not be able to turn back when I wake up or calm down." Jacob said putting the truck in park at Bella's house." I feel like I'm gonna disappear."

"No you're not. You don't know how to do that." I said. "In just the way you are. You can't physically leave. Or become something scary. You're not gonna evaporate Jacob."

"You don't know that." he said "I might."

"I'll help you then."

"How?" he asked

"I care about you Jacob." I said "And I'll tell you all the time how I feel about specail you are and how strong and me, I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I'm on your side and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Jacob sighed and let go of the wheel, holding my hand.

"I'll always be here for you too Kara." he turned to face me with "I'll never go away."

I touched his face, running my fingers across the side. I stared into Jacob's eyes for a long time. As if sensing what I was too scared to ask for myself, he leaned forward, brushing noses with me and closed the gap between our faces.


	8. Lilka

Jacob

I heard tires screech on dirt road and ran outside. Bella's truck was backing up to park by my house but whoever drove was having some trouble.

The occupant got out and I quickened my steps, running at full speed now as I saw who it was.

"Kara!" I called and she smiled and waved.

We collided together and I picked her body up in my arms spinning her around on the way down and saying "Where have you been Lilka?"

Kara smiled at my use of the Quileute word for baby and said "Bella wants your help fixing a motorcycle but I couldn't find the right house. That was after I got in trouble for covering for her and Edward when they left town and didn't tell dad."

"Lying to dad." I mused smiling. "That sounds like Bella alright. But why did you help them?"

"Because I had to." Kara said "Bella's my sister and I care about her. By the way she said the second bike was mine if I wanted it."

"Really?" I asked amazed. "Bella needs my help repairing two dangerous machines she just so happens to want in her backyard, saying one is yours and you can drive it. Wow Kara I must be missing something huge."

Kara laughed, the noise sounding happy as always. I hugged her close and got the first bike down with ease.

"Bella said they were heavy…." Kara trailed off as I took the second down and looked up at her amazed face.

Score one for the wolf. I thought and asked her when we started.

"Now I guess." Kara said "She can get a little crazy when Bella wants something."

I laughed. Typical Bella. "I know."

I pushed the bike into the garage on the side of my house and sat down to examine one side of it. Kara pushed through the doorway and I stared at her excitedly.

Fixing motorcycles together was sure to be a greasy job. Kara was sure to get her soft hands dirty. She wouldn't see it coming. That was pretty mean of me to do but why was I so happy about that?


	9. Fixing Bikes

**Fixing Bikes**

**Jacob**

**The music from my stereo made work more fun as I sat with Kara on my hands and knees tighting the screws on the wheels of her motorcycle. I had done Bella's as a demo, watching her wide eyes stare at me in wonder at my talents with macheary. **

**"****What?" I laughed as my hand slid across hers, already dripping with old face looked euphorically calm as we worked. Kara listened and did exactly what I asked and I couldn't help feeling a little impressed.**

**When we were halfway done she asked " Will it run good?"**

**"****I hope so. Otherwise Bella won't bring you around anymore." I said eyes lookig sad at the thought of never seeing Kara again.**

**"****That would never happen Jake. I'll make her take me to see you. I can be really hardass sometimes." **

**That I laughed at. **

**"****Well, go around one more time and I think we got it working right." I said. wiping my hands on a towel nearby. Kara's shirt looked black and I handed her the towel.**

**"****This'll help. Sorry I put you up to this but if you're stupid enough to want a motorcycle, you're gonna have to figure out how to-"**

**"****Fix it. I know." she said "Why won't Bella let me do anything the way normal people do? I mean she still thinks I'm a baby."**

**"****One thing for certain, you two are not normal. Two, she just might wanna keep you safe. What with all the crazy stuff happening in this town, Bella has a right to keep you under house arrest." I smiled "We don't want to see you get hurt Kara."**

**Kara**

**Had he just said "we" instead of she?" What did he mean by that?**

**"****Come on inside." Jacob said helping me up. His hands were warm and soft. Nice to touch. I looked down and noticed my black shirt.**

**"****Man! my clothes!"**

**"****It's okay." he said leading me up the stairs.**

**Jacob's room was nice. It had white windows and a big soft bed. He went over to his dresser and tossed me a clean shirt.**

**"****Here. Take the dirty one off. Don't worry, I won't look."**

**Jacob**

**I heard Kara moan as she pulled the oil and grease covered shirt over her head. **

**Ever so swiftly, I turned around a little and saw Kara struggling to find the right holes.**

**Her stomach was bare and tempting me more than i had wanted to say out loud. When wolves imprint, if the imprintee happens to be old enough, the feelings can turn romantic. I was thinking some things that aren't worth repeating and I mentally kicked myself for them. But at the same time I realized that being a wolf was in my blood. If you have the magic in you, once you reach a certain age, then you more or less have to let things happen on thier own. You can't really help it much. Or at least I couldn't.**

**She finally got dressed and I sighed with subtle releif. **

**"****Kara?" I asked**

**She turned around to face me wearing my dark green tanktop. It looked pretty on her, but after what happpened earlier, I wasn't one to say anything.**

**"****Yeah?"**

**"****My family's having a big bonfire tonight if you wanna come?"**

**She seemed to like that idea and said yes.**

**"****Good." I said as we packed up to give the newly built bikes a test drive. **


	10. Yellow Switch

Kara

I pushed my bike to the side of the yard where Jacob waited for me.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked, not trying to hide my nervousness.

"Don't worry. I won't let you crash. Just tey not to do it purposefully." he said.

Jacob's hands suspended themselves over mine as he directed which pull was which.

"Break." he said tightening his grip on a purplr lever and squeezing my hand underneath his.

" Turn the key to start, and don't hit the yellow one."

"Which one is the yellow one?" I asked

"Gas. Which is very bad if you pull it when you're already going well over sixty miles an hour on this thing."

I gulped nervous. "You coming?"

"I'll be right behind you." he said "I promise."

The open road was usually a good place to be. When you weren't the one manning the steering wheel. But now, since I was driving, it looked pretty menacing, and hard.

I drove around a corner and accedantly held my foot to the pedal, pulling the yellow lever in the process."

"Oh fudge!" I cried. I could hear Jacob's voice calling"Break Kara break!" after me.

I vaulted over the handelbars and landed on my stomach near the woods but still on hard road. The red bike went off to my left, finally stopping when it hit a stationary tree and died out.

Jacob

I jumped off my bike and raced to where Kara lay unmoving on her belly in the road.

"God lilka what the hell did you do?"

"Stupid yellow switch!" she cried cursing as she felt her scraped head.

"Oh baby you're bleeding."' I said. I took my shirt off and held it against her head to stop the bleeding.

"I don't want the bike Jacob! Bella's totally insane!" she cried. I nodded and told Kara she didn't have to have it if she didn't want to.

"Jacob what did you mean when you said we don't want to see you get hurt?" Kara asked and I answered helping her stand up.

"I meant exactly what you thought. I don't want to see you get hurt Kara and I promise you that I won't ever do that to you. Bella might have hurt me, but you don't deserve to have that happen to you. So I won't hurt you Kara. Ever."

"Thanks Jake." she said climbing into my arms as I carried her back to my house.


	11. Bonfire and Sam Finds Out

Kara

I walked with Jacob in the dark to a roaring fire that was the only light surrounding the group of people near to it.

"I can't believe this."

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Jacob asked and I stopped walking.

"What's wrong Kara?" he asked

My happy self was nervous as I realized how different looking I was.

"I don't belong here. I should really go home." I said

Jacob looked concerned and put a protective arm across my shoulder.

"You're okay Kara. They'd love you." he said almost certain of the outcome. "I thought it'd be good for you to hear the whole history/ ledgend thing. I mean, since you thought the wolf thing was cool."

"That's very nice of you but-"

Jacob squeezed me close with " Kara just come sit down. I have a few more people for you to meet." he pointed out his dad, the tribe leader and a few other werewolves that I hadn't met at Emily's house.

"Awesome." I said "You're gonna have to fill me in the rest of the way when I get confused though."

"No problem." Jacob sat with me and watched as Billy started to speak.

"We have magic inside everyone of us." he told a story of the first time someone turned into a wolf on the reservation and I listened with wide curious eyes. This was cool.

"And we have to protect each other just like our ansestors did all those years ago." he finished.

Jacob

Kara fell asleep inside my arms. I held her close to me as the fire died down and was stoked up again and the stories changed.

The whole thing was a lot of new stuff to take in all at once, so I didn't blame Kara for being tired by it all. If anything, she looked almost right being held in my strong arms.

The imprinting instinct was definitely getting stronger now as we waited for the other couples to find the way to the mess of cars on the lawn.

Kara slept soundly by the fire as it finally was put out.

Someone was watching me with hard eyes. Edward couldn't come here because it violated the sacred treaty but who else could be watching me?

I carried Kara bridal style back to my car and she stayed asleep the whole way to my house. I couldn't hide the nervous feeling I had inside as I felt the strange faced shadow's eyes bore into the back off my head as I carried a sleepy Kara off the beach.

Suddenly, a flash of the red embers from the bonfire illuminated a large, bare chested figure, jaw set in a grim line.

Sam Uley.


	12. Sam Approves

Jacob

Sam knew.

Odds were that wasn't good.

"Hey Jacob."

I turned to him. "Look, I know you're mad…"

He just laughed.

"No, it's great that you are showing Kara around Forks. Bella said she needs a friend." he said and I was confused.

"I thought you knew about the-"

"The stories are meant to be shared Jacob. That's what the traditions say."

Okay I thought he was being way too nice about this.

I had always been a person that tried to listen to Alpha orders but if they consisted of something I wasn't comfortable with doing, they weren't getting followed.

Sam had seen me and Kara together last night at the bonfire at La Push. He had noticed we were a little too close and didn't like that. Running in wolf form, I caught up with Sam to ask him about it.

"I can't help how I feel about her." I said. Sam glared and me and rolled over, changing human.

"It's not that she's bad for you Jake, I just don't want Kara to be exposed to all the bad things here. That's all."

"You have nothing to worry about then." I reminded him. "Victoria's gone and so is every bad threat we had to worry about before. Bella and Edward are happy together, there is nothing to be scared of."

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?"

"You know why." I said "Alpha's rules go regardless of how I feel personally. We can't keep pretending that this isn't real."

"Remember?" Sam said "You beat me for alpha."

"But I'm still nervous about telling you." I said. Sam smiled and gave me a hug.

"I am beyond happy for you guys. Kara's a real joy to have around. Keep her safe, is all I ask."

"Of course I will." I said changing back into my clothes.

"Just watch out for her older sister." Sam advised.

I couldn't help but be afraid of the outcome of telling Bella about us.


	13. Telling Bella

Kara

"Bella I need to talk to you about something." I said. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Anything."

"You never told me what dad did when he found out about Edward. Was he happy?"

"Yes. He enjoyed the fact at first but I did get in trouble some- actually a lot- groundings, lots of yelling, you know the deal." She laughed. "But now he's my husband and we can do whatever we want.

"Any chance he would feel the same way about me?"I asked. Charlie knew the Black's very well and had tried to set Jacob up with Bella but that's another story and long story short, it had other outcomes.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

Jacob

I was gonna tell Bella. At least leaving the house I wanted to say something. But I was about halfway there and I choked.

I spun around and kicked myself as I ran back to the beach.

Kara

Bella had no idea I loved Jacob. She was on edge already because she was mad at Edward, But the more I thought about it, the more I had to tell her.

Jacob

I walked into Bella's house and noticed Kara trying to say something. She looked like she needed help.

"Bella listen, I have something to say." I said

"Will one of you please just tell me what the big secret is? I want to know." Bella said laughing at us "It's not like Kara to keep things from me unless it's something really bad."

I gulped. This counted as bad right?

I looked at Kara and she stood up, holding my hand.

"You do it." she whispered "I'm too scared."

"You might wanna get out of here then." I whispered

"Why?"

I stepped up to Kara's sister. "Look, It's a wolf thing." My voice cracked. Damn. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"What's a wolf thing?" she asked. I had told her I had never imprinted on anyone, but that was before Kara. I didn't want Kara to see Bella beat me up. Which I knew she would once she figured out that I had indeed imprinted… on her little sister.

"It's hard to judge. We have no real control over it when it happens."

"Kara go somewhere else." Bella whispered.

Oh fudge.

Kara hoped a hug would work. But Bella told her no

." Don't touch me right now, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Jake?" she asked.

I didn't have a chance to respond as Bella dragged me outside and threw me off of her porch.


	14. Protecting Jacob and Being Tricked

Jacob

Bella was seething. Why I didn't know, but I did know Kara had never seen it happen before.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON KARA?!"

"It wasn't my choice!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Hey!" Kara said

I should've stopped there.

"She's a baby!" Bella said coming at me again. I was on the ground and scrambling to get up as Kara yells at her sister.

"I'm a teenager! "

I would have laughed if my side didn't hurt so much. Bella could kick pretty hard for a girl, but I'm guessing if your dad was the chief of police, than you would be pretty tough.

"You're my baby sister." Bella corrected looking at Kara. I smiled and she turned back to me, it was gone as Bella said."She's been here a month. One month Jacob and already you think you have some ironic wolfy claim on her?"

I braced myself ready for the next blow. It came quick, but it still hurt.

"She's mine!"

Bella kicked me down again and her foot connected with my stomach.

A clear knockout.

"Bella stop." Kara said. "He didn't mean to do it. I was gonna tell you first."

She kept kicking me, my sore body hurt a lot when Kara finally pulled Bella off me.

"You're hurting him."

"He deserves it."

I opened my eyes and see Kara get down on her knees and throw herself over me.

She was protecting me. Shielding me. I slowly realized how strong her feelings were for me and I thought the deed was actually incredibly nice.

"Get up Kara. I can handle this." I said from under her.

"Bella please don't do this. He's your best friend and I love him." she said.

"What?"

"I love him. It's forbidden, i think, Just like yours and Edward's was. But you didn't let that stop you right?" Kara didn't wait for Bella to answer she just stood ready to hit, with her tiny fists up in front of her face. I rolled over, too sore to move.

"Bella I love him. please. You have to understand that. I know you know exactly how it feels. Please." Kara begged, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

Bella seemed to think about it for a moment, as if gauging all of her options as to how to approach the news.

A smile spread across her face and Bella surprised us all by laughing.

"What are you doing?' Kara asked slowly putting her fists down. Bella laughed harder, a snorting sound coming out of her mouth.

"You guys are starcrossed. I totally know how that feels Kara." Bella broke through her laughter." And I do approve. As much as you did about me and Edward."

"Then why did you BEAT him up?"

"Because," Bella said gesturing to Charlie standing on the porch watching us. "I wanted to show both dad and Edward that I could kick his ass all by myself. And plus, you are the baby of the family Kara. If I didn't beat Jake up, dad would have."

"Just a little." Charlie said making the measurement with his fingers. I stood there bewildered, I had just been tricked by my own family.


	15. Kara's a Hero amd Jacob says I Love You

Kara

Jacob stood up and tried to right himself.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry.' I said after they had went inside.

I hurt my head on a rock when I had dove down to protect Jake and now it was bleeding.

"Oh." he said taking in the damage. "Kara, you're head."

"Your bruised Jacob."

"So?" he said "It's no big deal. And you're just bleeding a little bit. It's no big deal."

It felt like a huge deal

Jacob's shirt came off and he dabbed the blood off my temple.

"Geez Jake, I wish I'd known she was joking."

"Then what?" he asked "You wouldn't have admitted your feelings for me?"

"Not that way no." I said laughing at myself now that it was over. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"Heroic is more like it." Jacob smiled pressing on a sore spot as he wiped at the wound.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"How hard did you hit your head Kara?" his eyes were concerned now but still beautiful.

Jacob

"A little bit. You really think I'm a hero?"

"As good as ever." I answered. That seemed to make her happy. "Just stick to saving me for pretend okay? If you get hurt really bad, then I'd hate myself. I'd be really sad too."

"Would you cry?" she asked.

"Of course I would Kara." I said giving her a smile "That's a silly question to ask somebody who loves you."

Kara was awed by my statement.

"Jacob I-"

"I love you too silly." I said finishing up with her head. I kissed Kara's head where she was sore and picked her body up in my arms.

"Do you feel stupid now?" I asked. She just shook her head, stunned to silence by my muscled arms. That made it all worth something, for me to see her smile.

"You are everything I want." I told Kara who was huddled against my warm chest in a happy place. "Lilka, Kara, I love you so much. No matter what happens I always will feel this way."

She said "I hope nothing else happens then."

At that I laughed and carried her over the lip of the house.


	16. Kwoocloacklay

Kara

Jacob stood in my kitchen talking about imprinting.

"It's like you feel all of these different emotions all at once." he said holding my hand from on top of the counter where I was sitting, eagerly listening.

"Imprinting at it's finest." I thought about how close we had gotten in such a short period of time. It made me feel elated that I had finally found love at all in Jacob Black.

He seemed to stop and just stare at me for a long time. I became incredibly still listening. The giant arms pulled me down off of the counter and held me trapped inside as he finally broke the silence.

"Kara." Jacob seemed to whisper, his voice melting any insecurities I had about myself. I tried to say something but he stroked my face, moving hair off my cheek and kissed it once before continuing. " Lilka, Kara, kwucloacklay."

"What does that mean?" I asked knowing that it had to be Quileute. I only knew that Lilka meant baby because it was what Jacob called me all the time. This word was new and hard to reproduce on my own lips. I had to hand it to Jacob. Being so skilled in other areas besides motorcycles and cars. I didn't realize exactly how much I loved hearing him talk native tribal languages to me. It felt nice to hear.

He stepped up closer and said it again. the sound of the word made my head ring. It was beautiful. "It means I love you."

"Jacob, I love you too." I said a smile forming across his face now, as he closed the gap between our faces, kissing me. It was soft and gentle with help from his rough, huge hands holding my face. His lips seared mine and I felt the heat from him inside my own heart. It was the best kiss I had ever had.

All too quickly, the phone rang.

I was startled out of heat and stepped away from Jacob realizing how cold I actually was. I rubbed my arms and he answered it.

Turning back to me, he said through gritted teeth "Cullen wants to talk to you."

"Hey Edward what's up?" I asked he filled me in and I hung up. Jacob saw the look on my face and wondered what had caused it.

"Don't tell me you don't really approve of your sisters' choice in husbands." he did a bad imitation of Edward and I laughed.

"No I have a good reason. Bella wants me to go camping with and Edward this week."

"That's awful." he consoled "I hope they don't scare you too much. I don't have to like Edward either, even though Bella's my best friend."

"He's okay," I said "But you just so happen to be the better kisser." I said not being able to reach his face since I was too short.

Jacob gave me a kiss and I realized that I would be okay with this, even though I was clumsy, I could rough it better than anyone else here. I had been doing that ever since I got here.

I smiled at Jacob and said "Want to help me pack?"


	17. Camping

Kara

I hadn't counted on it being so damn cold in the woods though. I was ice cold as I huddled down in my sleeping bag. Bella and Edward had said I could have my own tent, which I was happy about. I liked my own space to think and do things. But I was too cold to actually do much of anything.

My teeth chattered endlessly waking Bella up. She was worried and came in looking concerned.

"Kara are you okay?"

"Yeah just f-f-freezing my ass off!" I said. It came out sharper than I was meaning to though but bella got down in the sleeping bag with me and tried her best to warm me up.

Three hours went by and we weren't making any progress.

"God Bella Edward sure makes sleeping with you hard. You might wanna just stop trying to be human anymore because he's already got you as good as changed."

"He's fine. He cares about you too you know." she said rubbing my hands with her own to try and warm them.

It didn't work.

Edward came in then, wondering what he could do, if anything.

"The temperature tends to get colder at night kara, especially here." Edward said.

"Yeah you c-c-c-c-coulda said that before I had agreed to come." I said as another shiver swept through me. His face looked upset and I apologized "Sorry Edward, I didn't mea to hurt your feelings."

"You should be upset." he said "At least a little."

"I'm just cold, but I'm guessing you know the feeling." He laughed than and I knew we were good."

All of sudden, a howl rang over the distance.

"Somebody's heeeeeeeeeeere." Bella sang rubbing my body faster. "And I think I know what he wants."

She knew about Jacob and was happy for me. We had fought over Jacob getting beat up for telling the truth, but Bella had wanted to go camping, I learned as a sorry gesture for giving him bruises.

She went outside as I was hit with cold wind again and said "Close your eyes Kara, I have a surprise for you."

Something came back into the tent and said he couldn't sleep with all the noise going on.

I laughed but it sounded wrong. He stood with an arched back over me watching me fight the outside temps to keep warm. It looked pathetic.

Edward was still there and seemed to know what Jacob was gonna do even before I did.

"Forget it Jake.' he snarled.

"She needs her toes to move Edward. Not everyone can be as agile as us." he shot back "And not that I need to remind you of this, but I am hotter than you are, so I'm her only option for not freezing to death."

He tried to get closer but Edward grabbed him and told Jacob not to touch me.

"Both of you be nice." Bella said "Don't fight. Kara doesn't like that."

Jacob

At the mention of Kara's name, I instinctively skipped a few heartbeats. She was freezing cold, huddled in a sleeping bag and it looked so small inside, that if I were to get in also, I would probably break the zipper. I laughed and tried to convince Edward to let his already protective guard up and lay off Bella's sister.

"Keep your hands off her." he said voice menacing.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Jake stop." Bella said trying to help her sister out.

"Edward go s-s-s-s-sleep with Bella. I'm fine." Kara sad.

She wasn't but I liked that she wasn't afraid to admit that she knew they did indeed sleep together. I tried not to think about that too much and focused on Kara.

I combed in and was hit with just how cold she was,

"God you're freezing Kara."

"No duh Jake." she said "Thanks for the news flash."

I laughed. "Feel that heat?"

Kara waited for a minute before the force of my body heat settled in.

"Wow!"

"I know right?" I said as she settled deeper against me. Almost excided now.

"Relax baby you'll warm up soon." I said. I couldn't help it when I said "It happens faster if you take your clothes off."

"Should I?"

"If you want." I tried to control myself as I envisioned a cold, smooth body running down next to me. I shivered but it wasn't from the cold.

"Can I have a sec?"

"Of course you can" I said I ducked out to wait for her to change. Outside I was so happy I danced a little.

Kara was freezing again and I climbed back into the sleeping bag.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah." she said "Sorry if I mess up."

"Sleeping? You can't mess it up babe. You're fine." I said and let the feel of Kara's body wash over mine. Too bad it was too dark to see anything.

Jake calm down. I yelled at myself. But some things you just couldn't help thinking about.

As Kara drifted off to sleep, I lay back and imagined this moment a different way.


	18. Broken Hearts

Kara

I was gonna kill Sam. He had said Jake wasn't supposed to see me anymore. Why I didn't know but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

FLASHBACK

He had showed up one day by Emily's house in the rain saying that we couldn't be friends anymore.

"Are you crazy?" I asked

"Go away Kara."

"No. What did he say? Sam loves me than why did he say we couldn't be friends?"

"It's for your own good Kara. So do what I say. Go home and don't come back."

"If I don't listen what happens?"

"You get hurt."

END

"Now I was standing in front of Sam and Emily's house knocking on the door like a crazy person.

"Kara is everything alright?" Emily asked

"I need answers Emily. Why did Sam aproove of us but then say that Jake and I couldn't see each other anymore?"

"It's… complicated Kara. There are a lot of things you saw that weren't supposed to be seen."

Then I noticed her whole face.

Jacob

Why the hell did I let Sam order me around? He didn't own my head even if he was alpha.

I ran in wolf form around the yard in circles until I fell down on my face but it still wasn't helping.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I roared. And took off again.

Kara

"What the hell happened to you Emily?"

"I was too close when Sam got mad. He changed and I got hurt. That's all either of them want Kara. Both Jacob and Sam don't want you to get hurt like I was."

"Breaking a heart counts as being hurt Emily. Where is he?"

"Why do you care?" Paul asked "He doesn't want you anymore! Get over it!"

"Paul!" Sam said coming inside. Noticing me he growled "Who invited her?"

Then we were fighting.

"I want to see Jacob Sam. I love him."

"I'm the alpha and what I say goes."

"He's stronger than you are! Jacob beats you ad I get steamrolled in the process! How does that work?"

Then I punched things. Paul's face flinched and Sam told him to relax. It didn't work and he changed right in front of me.

The big biting noise happened before I had time to react.

"Kara!"

Jacob

How could I have let Paul bite Kara? God this was all my fault! I ran to drag her away from Paul and managed to phase myself on the way. I took her sleeve in my mouth and dragged Kara a safe distance away from Paul and his undying rage.

One thing was certain. Kara and I couldn't live like this. We had to bewith each other. Or at least be able to talk to each other regularly. Sam's tactics didn't help. They hurt both of us in the process. And that wasn't what either of us wanted.


	19. Hurt

Kara

"I can't believe he said that!" I cried as Jacob held me and we rocked back and forth on my bed that night.

"It's not fair!"

"I know but we'll be okay. We'll always be fine. It doesn't matter what they say and I know they are just saying that to stop bad things from happening to you." Jacob said. "It's okay. I won't let bad things happen, but Sam doesn't see that.'

'me either." I told him and we kissed for a long time.

The next day Jacob and I were hanging out with Bella and Edward. Two giant hands that were ice cold covered my eyes and whispered how cute I was in my hair.

Jake and Edawrd were by my side in a second.

"Kara don't!" Edward cried from behind me. I felt my body seize up and then realese as Jacob changed into a wolf and got in front of James.

I watched horrified as James scraped his fingers down Jacob's sides and the wolf yelped.

He turned back,, and rolled over unmoving, mouth hung open and eyes shut in pain.

"Jacob!" Bella cried running to him with me in tow.

Jacob

My side was killing me. But I had to make sure.

Kara…" I trailed off because it hurt to talk but I heard her say she was here with me.

I couldn't find the voice to cry as Edward called his father out and they carried me into the house.

Kara

When they allowed me back into Edward's house, I made a beeline straight for Jake.

"I was… worried about you." he whispered.

"You're alive! I was so scared." I admited feeling the weight go off of my shoulders at seeing him awake.

"I know Lilka, I know."

"What can I do?" I asked wanting to help.

"Move in with me. That way you don't have to worry about Bella and Edward anymore. I can take care of you Kara. I promise it would be safe there. It's gonna be as easy as breathing with me too…' his body must kill and I hurt for Jacob.

"Jake I love you so much." I said.

I knew this was it. It was really easy to hope that when Jacob healed up, good things would start happening. I had been dreaming about us for weeks now and they all ended up with me being extremely happy. Happier than I had ever been before.

I realized that those feelings came with my closeness to Jacob and the dreams wouldn't be dreams for much longer….

I sang to Jacob and he smiled in thanks before going to sleep.


	20. Movie Date

Movie Date

Jacob

The lobby was crowded and I almost laughed as the guy Bella took as her date threw up on the sidewalk.

I had asked Kara out and she accepted knowing that it would be very dark in a movie packed with teenagers who were all there for one thing. I smiled to myself and voiced my opinion about Bella's date. Because I needed to say something.

"Marshmallows."

At that Kara laughed and I said "You really should hold out for someone with a strong stomach."

I made sure Kara heard me say "Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

She snuggled into my arm ad we sat down as the lights dimmed.

Bella had wanted gore and pain and everything else Kara was scared of. I watched only parts because it was too deep for my taste either but Bella of course didn't care about the way her sister felt. She was obviously mad about something Edward did.

The movie was two hours long and Kara hid her face against my shirt. The heat seemed to calm her down though which was good. I held her hand on the way out and Bella decided to get in the middle.

"What Bella, I can't hold Kara's hand?" I asked as I felt her physically separate us and squeeze in the middle.

"Oh of course, she's just a little nervous around you is all." Bella said. I highly doubted Bella knew what was best for Kara but I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

"Why are you being like this Bella?' I asked. "Kara has a voice, she can speak for herself and tell me if what I'm doing is too much. You don't have to protect her that way either. She says I'm doing what she wants and making her happy and that's all I want. Nothing bad or harmful, you know that." I said. She just drove away with Kara in the back before I even said goodbye.


	21. Why Are You Here?

Why are you here?

Jacob

Kara awoke terrified.

She had been having good dreams with me but lately they had turned into nightmares about something.

"Jacob! Don't!" she screamed.

"What's wrong Lilka?" I asked turning over to face her.

"Bella trapped me! She made me stay here!" Kara was crying now, tears shaking her body against mine. It hurt me to see her like this.

"I'm here baby it's okay." I said "Relax. You'll warm up soon." I knew by this point that the heat of my body relaxed her fully and made Kara forget about everything she didn't like about life in Forks. Thankfully, that philosophy had turned around some but she was still a little tense about some things Bella did.

"It's alright now Kara. I won't ever hurt you." I promised again and she calmed down almost all the way.

"Jake, would you wanna leave Sam's pack one day?' she asked surprising me. The wolves were a fun topic for Kara to talk about and she knew how I had turned down the alpha position because Sam wanted it more.

"If they did something I didn't like then yeah, I probably wouldn't go along with it. But leave all together?" I thought about it and said "Maybe someday."

"Why do you stay if he makes you do things you don't want to do?" she seemed genuinely concerned about my happiness in the pack and I thought that was sweet. It made me happy that Kara cared about and trusted me better than anyone else.

"Let's switch that then." I said as Kara laid down on my chest. She said she could feel my heartbeat through my skin and I sighed.

"It's probably because you're with me." I said. "Kara, don't get mad okay? If Bella and Edward are a serious couple, why do you stay here with them?"

"Because I love Bella and Charlie." she said.

"I shook my head. "I don't buy that you like getting told who you can and can't see or can and can't do every day 24-7. And even if Bella is good to you, she's always with Edward so doesn't that get lonely?"

Kara

I thought about Jacob's question. I had been getting lonely here. It was winter and I never went outside. If I was staying for me than that was one thing, but if I was staying so that Bella would ultimately be happy than that was already a bad reason to be here in the first place.

"I think you are trying to get me to go somewhere with you Jake. I would go away with you but maybe not yet."

"Okay. You don't have to make any decisions now Kara I was just trying to see your way of thinking."

Was Jacob planning to take me somewhere?


	22. Answers and News

Jacob

I walked around on the beach at La Push thinking. I had to read Sam's thoughts to se what he was really thinking about us since he had not been giving me any clear answers.

"It has nothing to do with you Leah!" Sam yelled in his mind. I knew it. The way Sam was acting hadn't really been about Kara at all. I sighed with relief and realized that Leah was the one who was mad at us and not Sam. The one downside to being a wolf is hearing people's thoughts as if they are being said through a megaphone. I's so loud sometimes, that I just sit down and hold my paws over my sensitive ears to help the sound get blocked.

Leah was loud in her human way too and she had said Kara wasn't much help to me since she was causing a 'torturous distraction' to me as a wolf. I told her to bug off and leave me alone. Leah had loved Sam before he imprinted on Emily and she still wouldn't get over it.

I heard "Jacob betrayed me!" and knew what she was talking about. Kara indirectly had caused me to imprint leaving Leah as the last single unmerited werewolf.

I felt bad for her a little but then decided I had a good reason to go about my business and forget about her.

Thant made more sense.

Kara

Bella and Edward were getting married! I was so happy I couldn't stop giving her hugs.

"Kara could you do something for me?" Bella asked that morning as we were eating breakfast. She had gotten over her moodiness with Edward and they were happy again which made everything okay with all of us.

Edward woke us both up with breakfast. I had eggs too and rarely talked at breakfast but once Bella told me the news, I freaked.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing Bella!"

"Thanks." she held Edward's hand and looked at me. "So Kara would you be the maid of honor?"

"What! I don't think I can do that."

"I want you to."

"But all those people.."

"It'll be fine. I promise. And," she added "I know how much you loved to dance."

Edward laughed and kissed my hair. Shivers ran down my spine and I said Bella could have three and I'd take none.

"Of course, I apologize. Edward said.

The wedding swept up most of the week so I couldn't see Jacob much. But I hoped everything was okay with Sam.


	23. Wedding

Kara

Bella and Edward were matching. I laughed at them and Bella ruffled my hair. The curls Alice and Rosalie had given me ran down into my face and down my cheeks. Bella wore a wedding dress and I wore a dark red dress and carried a bouquet of pink flowers that looked like cupcake frosting. My eyes shone with tears even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I always cry at weddings and Charlie shed a few tears too.

When the ceremony was over they kissed and everyone cheered. Me and dad stood up and cheered the loudest. I was so proud of my sister.

Then we got cake. I tried to control myself around the wedding cake that was no doubt packed with sugar but it was hard. I stood on my toes to peek over the edge and licked my cherry frosted lips hungry already.

"I get the first piece sorry." Bella said smiling at me. She took a piece of butterfly wing off of the cake and stuck it into my waiting mouth.

"Shhhhh! Don't tell anyone!"

I ate the sweet stuff and heard footsteps behind me.


	24. Leaving The Pack

Jacob

I had stood up to Sam! Finally! He had pushed leah over the edge and she started swearing at him. It was awful. Then he took it out on me.

"leave me alone!" I said and sam got up in a challenging stance as a wolf. That could mean only one thing. He wanted me to challenge his position as alpha.

"You will do what I say Jake." Sam growled as I bent my head down like he was a king. I don't know why I hadn't done this before now but something had happened to make me brave and confident.

It had something to do with Kara. I smiled as I thought of how proud she's be of me and told Sam I didn't have to listen to him anymore since Ingram Black was my grandfather. The chief.

"I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else!" I snarled making him cower in fear and back away from me, defeated.

I ran off to go tell Kara the news.

When I got home, the invite to Bella and Edward's wedding was in my mailbox. I decided to go as a surprise.

As I walked foreword in the clear space the venue was in, I saw someone eating something blue. It only could be one person.


	25. Dancing With Jacob and The Baby

Jacob

I saw her look at me with sweet wide eyes. Then recognition set in ad she lit up.

"Jacob!"

Kara ran to me with a happy smile on her face. We hugged and stayed that way fro a while. It felt amazing. Bella and Edward watched and I felt like I was on air as I turned the hug into picking kara up and spinning her around.

"Hey Kara" I said smiling back.

"Hey" Bella said and I turned to face her. She knew what I wanted and went off with Edward who said he was gonna dance with Rosalie.

"Sorry I'm late." I said taking her in my arms again. "You look like a cupcake but it's still beautiful to me."

She smiled, blue teeth giving away she had snuck a piece of wedding cake before everyone else.

I laughed and said "Your lips are blue baby. How'd you swing that?"

"Bella but don't say anything ." she put a finger to my lips and I kissed her evidence off Kara's mouth.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks."

I took a deep breath and asked her to dance with me.

"Jake of course.' Kara came back in and I picked her up again, trying to copy Emmett and Alice's outdated dance moves.

"I am so happy to se you." I said "I have news."

"What?'

"Sam wasn't the one mad at us. Leah was. She's upset for me imprinting on you and then making her the only single wolf left in Sam's pack."

She surprised me by laughing so hard she snorted.

"I can't believe we were so stupid to think this was a huger deal than it was."

"Not stupid but just silly." I said

It was getting dark out now and Bella asked me to take Kara home.

The car was warm and smelled like lemons. Kara slept in the backseat and I had an idea.

Kara

Bella had a baby a week later. The way she looked was repulsive and I'm glad Jacob was there to help me through the birth. It was gross, at least the part I saw and I wasn't wanting to experience what she was going through any time soon. Luckily Jake and I took things very slowly and he was only interested in making me happy.

That was more than I had ever wanted from a guy at all. He was so loyal and protective of me. There was something there, I knew whatever it was we would find it and be even happier together than we were now. But all good things to those who wait and for now I was content with the way things were between us. I was fine with everything as it was and I wasn't willing to risk that.


	26. Saying Things From Your Heart

loy·al·ty

_noun_

noun: **loyalty**

the quality of being loyal to someone or something

a strong feeling of support or allegiance

Jacob

I climbed up into Kara's room, changing into a human beforehand since I had just been running all night.

It was fun to just turn and run around for fun. I always came back at the early hours to check on her and see if she was okay. It was all part of the loyalty I had for her.

It was a wolf thing.

"Hey babe, how are you?" she said rolling over on the pillows.

"I love you." I sad "Just thought I'd tell you."

"I love you too babe. You can say that whenever you want to Jake. It makes me feel so good when you tell me things from your heart."

I smiled and kissed her head, jumping out the window as soon as she fell asleep.


	27. Kara's birthday

Jacob

Fourth of July at La Push was a big holiday. Kara and I sat with the other imprinted couples and watched the stars cascade over the black sky. Paul and Rachel held a blanket over their shoulders and kissed as a shooting star whizzed by.

"Jake look." Kara said pointing at the sky. This was perfect.

Emily watched the six of us- me, Kara, Paul, Rachel, Quil and Claire- as we snuggled underneath the blanket. Leah wasn't there. She probably had better things to do than hang out with imprinter's and be grumbly all night.

"Make a wish Lilka." I said and Kara closed her eyes.

Kara

Jacob held me close under Paul's afghan blanket. I lay on his chest and watched the sky. The quiet was peaceful and we were just enjoying each other's company.

"Check it out Kara." Embry smiled taking a lighter out of his pocket and lighting something. 'This is how we have fun on the rez on Independence Day." He howled to the sky and Jared answered back with his own yelp.

Jacob

I took a sparkler from Jared and waved it around off of the blanket. Kara watched and I passed it to her to write with.

The sky was lit with purple and green smoke as I wrote my name in the air.

"Hey check this out." Paul called drawing hearts with his sparkler. Rachel kissed him when he said they were for her and I smiled as Kara watched and tried to recreate her own hearts.

"I have a surprise for you." I said adding "Bella helped but the rest of it's mine."

I handed Kara a wrapped present and said "Happy Birthday."

She glowed with happiness as she thanked me, putting gift aside to open it later.

"I really appreciate this Jacob. You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. There are a couple little gifts in there for you to open as well." I said. She smiled and wrapped herself tighter in Paul's blanket.


	28. Gifts

Gifts

Kara

I went to my bedroom and opened Jacob's Birthday Box. It was white and had streamers taped to the top to act as a bow. The tag on the front said "Happy 18th Birthday Lilka. and Jacob had stuffed the inside with tissue paper to hide my presents.

I dug into the box and uncovered a white necklace made of white bone. The design on the front was a wolf's paw and I noticed two B's on the back of the bone.

Billy had designed this!

Jacob had a card taped to the string of the necklace. It read.

Dad helped me carve this. Hope you like it. You're an honorary wolf pack member now. I love you.

Jacob

The next tiny box I uncovered was a soft marshmallow consistency. It was a sock that held wolf earrings that looked like the necklace.

The card said:

I made these. The sock is really a shirt. To help you sleep at night just in case the bad dreams come back. By the way, I will always come when you call babe. Just look out your window and I'll be waiting for you. Jake

The third was a package of grapes and strawberries. I looked in the bigger box. The rest was a dark red ID bracelet with my name on it, a red book that Jacob had filled up with notes and pictures of the two of us, and a video from the pack and Emily wishing me happy birthday.

This was all very thought out as I read the cards he had added to the top of each item.

The fruit said : Save these! I want to show you my trick!

The bracelet read : For the person who has my heart. Now everyone will know as well :)

The red book which I found out was a photo album said : We can always make more memories if you want.

The video said : Now you'll know how much you are a part of us. Love the Quileute Wolfpack.

There was one more present hidden by the window. Jacob had probably forgotten about it and dropped it off when I was outside. Edward had wanted to show sunny places around Forks and I had wanted someplace to go and think.

I brought the still wrapped present over to my bed and slowly opened it.

In the box was a yellow rose, a couple of Jacob's favorite Quileute words and their definitions and a CD.

There were cards on each of these as well.

Rose: I will never go away. I love you. Jake

Book of Words : The things you are to me.

CD: No I don't sing, but the songs remind me of you a little :)

The Cd songs were:

Heartbeat - Ross Lynch

Message: You know what we'll do to you…..

You Can Come To Me- Ross Lynch and Laura Marano

Message: Exactly:)

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

Message: I love you and will never stop.

Savin' Me- Nickelback

Message: You saved me.

All You Wanted: Michelle Branch

Message: We Can Escape…

I thought about it and maybe we could escape. Jacob had told me he had left the pack and wasn't under Sam's control anymore. I was happy for him. Jacob had so much strength and courage inside that I couldn't help but want my own.

Inside I was planning how to tell Bella and Charlie Jacob's new plan. And wondering what they would say when they found out…..


	29. Moving Out

Edward and Bella

"Bella, you can't control her decision now. Her heart's already set." Edward said to my sister that night in bed.

"I know but would she be able to function?" she asked.

Edward was serious as he said this.

"I know that Jacob can protect her. He's strong and sweet and if we weren't natural enemies then I think I'll like him some." He laughed and Bella sat up.

Kara

" I want this dad. I know Billy's your best friend and his son is able to provide for me. You know Jacob. You know he's capable of everything I need. Can I please have your permission to move out? " I asked with as much of Bella's voice in me as could. Charlie was sad about that and slowly took a deep breath.

"You are my little girl Kara. Bella sort of ran away and married this guy, but you.. I just don't see that happening to you." He made my heart melt hearing him cry like that. Bella came in and said I could go.

"Face it dad, Kara's 18 years old and I'm married and a mom. We have to grow up sometime." He seemed to click something on inside and realize the truth of what she had just said.

But Billy won't let Jacob go will he? Charlie asked. I didn't know if Jacob had told Billy about the plan but he probably would let him go since Jacob was a werewolf who ran off when he got angry a lot.

"Jacob doesn't forget his roots and neither will I dad. I said "I will always come back when I miss home. And you have Renesme to watch out for. That's gonna count for something right?" I noticed my neice, Bella's daughter bound down the stairs and swing herself happily into Charlie's arms. The smile returned to his face and mine did as well.

"So dad, you okay with this?" I asked shyly. He dried his eyes and said yes.

"Jake's a good guy Kara. I'm proud of you for finding somebody you want to be with. You're mom and I were worried about that when you first came here, you barely left your room and were so sheltered. That's why it's so hard for me to let you guys go."

"You'll never let me go dad, I'll always come back. Remember that okay?" I said and Bella gave him a hug.

Jacob

My dad was excited to hear about Kara. We had decided to tell both sides of our stiry at the same time and meet up after to go somewhere cool. I had the esaiest time telling dad because he was a tribal leader and knew about the whole werewolf imprinting thing. It was so much easier to talk about with someone who knew me. Someone like Kara or my dad.

I hugged him and ran off happily. We had so much in store for us now. Free, happy and together. I changed into a wolf and howled to the sky, the sound resonated off the clouds and came back to my ears with just as much force.

She would be given everything she wanted and more. Being in love did that to people. They didn't have to do much to be happy as long as they had each other. I had told Kara that being with me would be as easy as breathing and I intended to make that happen. Making her wildest dreams come true in the process.


	30. Jacob's Sunny Place

Jacob

I drove to Bella's house and picked Kara up. The red bike I rode everywhere was wide open so te wind could playfully tousel her hair and make her laugh.

"Have fun." Bella called as I smiled at her and Edward who were going away on vacation. I must have held onto Kara's gaze for a longer time than Bella wanted because coming out to meet me wit Kara in tow, she hits me and said.

"Lose the grin Jake, you're just going for a ride."

I snuck a look at her little sister and said "Hold on tight spider monkey."

Bella laughed and shut the open truck of Edward's car, passing us on the way to their destination.

Kara

"Where are we going Jake?" I asked. He just winked and said "I know where you like.. Just hang on tight."

I felt the muscles of his six pack through the black tshirt he wore today and relaxed as the heat reached my fingertips. The way Jacob acted now was teasing and playful. Two things I had rarely ever seen from guys at Forks. Most of them, at least the ones I knew, were just trying to get with Bella. I shuddered and was thankful that Jacob Black was anything but that. He really, honestly cared about me and I wanted this guy over twenty of the others Bella knew.

Jacob

I drove my motorcycle around a corner and down a free highway. There was nothing except the two of us and the clear, open road ahead. This was a big surprise. I had found this place when I was out exploring. I knew Kara loved heat and this place had plenty of it. I rode along silently for a few minutes, since it was hard to hear Kara's naturally quiet voice over the motor and wind. Her helmet didn't offer much help either.

When I came into veiw of the new sunny place, I turned off the motorcycle and told Kara we were here.

"Wow Jake, Look at this place!" she said getting off my bike. I had chosen the sunny place off the road where the wind could blow freely and undisturbed.

Kara

Jacob and I were standing in the dead center of a feil with honey colored tall grass. Very soft and comfortable though and I sat down and watched clouds. The sky was open high above me and gave way to nothing but blue sky.

"Jacob this is amazing how'd you find this?"

"Stumbling across it as i was out trying to find a sunny place that wasn't already claimed." I felt him sit next to me and watch the sun move across the sky.

"I'm so glad you like it Kara." He kissed me once and said "You want to play a game?"

Jacob

Kara sat up and looked at me. "What game?"

"Just a game I thought of just now. You can opt out if you're too scared." I said tickling her side. Kara laughed and got up. "Let's play then."

"Okay."

I stood a fott away from her and said "Did you save the fruit I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Wanna see something cool?" I said opening the package of grapes up and handing it back to her. "I can do ."

Kara tossed me grapes and I caught them in my mouth. Slowly I backed up until I was about eight feet from her.

"Higher." I said "Watch what happens now."

She tossed a grape higher for me to catch, which I succeeded in doing, entertaining Kara with my killer backflipping skills as I came back down. She ate a few grapes herself and clapped for me putting the container down in the grass nearby.

"That was awesome baby."

"Thank you for playing with me Kara." I said taking a bow at her side.

"If you liked that game, I want you to really enjoy this one." I smiled and hit her arm down. "Try to take me out. "

"Like actually on the ground?"

"You say I'm strong, show me your muscles Lilka. Don't worry I won't get hurt. You will though." I said coming at her again.

Kara wanted to play so I hit her lightly a few more times and she ran into me coliding with my side and pushing.

"Ohhhhhh almost Lilka, Almost but not quite." I laughed as I felt the force of her body knock into me. "I'm still standing. Try again."

Kara

I had to take Jacob down on purpose. He wanted to see how strong I was, or that I could beat him. It was exhilarating to wrestle like this. I had trouble as I pulled his hair a little to try and get a better grip, while Jacob was down on his knees, hands wrapped around me, dangerously close to secret places.

"You aren't trying that hard. Do it. Trust me Kara, it won't hurt."

"God Jacob don't." I said as he lifted me up over his head in a victory pose.

"Too bad Lilka next time."

No. I realized getting a new idea about where to start as we sat down. I ducked under his legs amd tried to make Jacob loose his balance.

Instead of fall over like i wanted him to, Jacob Black picked me up and hung me upside down over his laughing face.

"Good try baby but too slow!"

"You're mean!" I said after he put me down.

"We have got to play on equal ground next time." I said. Jake just laughed and said I wasn't serious.

He sat up and watched the clouds again. Taking this distraction to my advantage, I rammed into Jacob, knocking him over onto his back and rolling myself over on top of him.

"HA! See? Now who's the loser?"

"Kara, you are so cheating.." Jacob laughed and kissed me back. "But I will give you points for originality. I like what you did to my vantage point. I can see things much better from down here." He laughed and I rolled off onto my own back.

"Pretty sweet right? I laughed and held Jake's hand inside the grass. "It's so pretty here. Thank you so much for discovering this place." I smiled and he sighed as he locked eyes with me again.

"This is officially our own specail sunny spot." Jacob said. "I also want to do some more of this with you soon. You really know how to hit all the right places to make me see how great life is."

"You taught me how to like being in a place that's so cold all the time and where it rains when it isn't snowing." I said making him laugh. "Heat does exist in a place of ice." I said "Before you, I never noticed that before."

"Me either." Jacob added with "Fire and ice seem to be what everyone here is worried about. If you don't already have a side as to which one is better, than which one would you pick.?"

"Fire or ice?" I mused for a second and came up empty. "How about you?"

"if I had to pick it'd be fire cause, as if you don't already know this, I am smoking hot." He laughed and I hit Jacob's shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Come here and make me be quiet." He rolled over onto his stomach and lifted my body up easily and brought it over to him, putting me safely inside his arms. "Kiss me again."

Jacob

As if she wasn't sure if she was good enough for a second or third time, Kara shyly asked "Do you like it Jake?"

Was she serious. I laughed "Do I like it!" I said "Baby of course I like it when you kiss me. If I didn't then I wouldn't want another one."

That seemed to make things a little better and Kara slowly leaned over to meet my face. I don't remember how many hours passed as we kissed in the field, I just remeber the feeling of Kara's lips on mine. So soft and warm I lost touch with reality and all the drama that had been going on in my life. Kara could make me forget about everything, even being a werewolf sometimes.

I needed it. I needed this and I knew she did too. It was full of friendship and loyalty and the promise that we would always be happy together. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. A total imprinting side effect but I didn't care. I was destined to be with Kara forever and that's what would happen.


	31. Want to Give You Things

Jacob

It was colder than usual in La Push as I snuggled with Kara under a blanket. We had been living on our own for a week now and I was stocked up on frozen pizzas and tv dinners as we sat in what will soon become living room watching movies on Netflix.

"We need heat soon Jake." Kara said coming closer to my chest hoping to soak up the sun I had in my bloodstream since becoming a werewolf. I let her in and laughed.

You have everything you need to keep warm right here Lilka, Carlisle and Esme are helping Sue Cleawater build what's left of the house for us. After that we'll be fine."

"I trust you then." was Kara's answer.

Kara

I had thought when I made the decision to leave Bella and Edward alone with my dad, Jacob would buy a house instead of enlisting his natural enemies parents and the mother of an angry werewolf to help build one for me instead. I was freezing because we didn't have heat yet and was bundled up in three sweatshirts and a hat as well as Jacob's natural heater and his blanket he had wrapped me in.

"I want to show you I love you enough to do things for you." he said "I know you get it and love me without asking for anything in return, but that's exactly why I want to do this. Because you never want anything and I can give you more than that."

He seemed adamant about so I had let Jacob do this for me.

"Let's get warm and let Carlisle finish the house." I said

"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked "You look like you're gonna get frostbite."

I rubbed my hands together and jumped up and down trying to warm up. It didn't work.

"You want to go to the sunny place?" I asked. Jacob nodded and took me in his arms.

"Sure. Let's just get you warm again." Jacob laughed and moved the stray hair out of my face. The september wind blew hard and made my nose red. "I can give you whatever you need in life Kara. I love you and am gonna fight for you ad for us if I need to."

I smiled and my teeth chattered, though, I would have stayed there longer if I wasn't already so cold.

"Come on." Jacob said leading me to his truck. "You'll warm up soon."


	32. The House That Jake Built

Kara

"Okay" Bella said as she loosened the bandana. "Open your eyes."

I did and was hit with the big surprise that I had spent four hours blindfolded for. It was a house.

Jacob Black had built me a house!

"Jake…"

"I had a little help." he gestured to Esme, Sue and Carlisle who were standing with Edward, Bella and me and Jacob.

"You are so awesome." I said and Jacob blushed under his skin. That was what the big deal was about. Edward and Bella had forced me to come with them and they had both insisted that I wore Jacob's navy blue bandana as I rode along wondering where the hell I was.

" So Kara do you want to go inside?" Jacob asked.

Jacob

I took Kara's hand and led her inside our new house. I had wanted to keep it a specail surprise and make her happy. The capturing thing had been solely Edward's idea and I gave him props for it as much as I hated to admit it, Bella was actually good at keeping her little sister in the dark.

"Are you sure this is ours?" she asked. I showe her the dark red walls and big bed of what would as of later that night be our room.

Kara didn't speak for a while, she just wandered around looking through rooms and in closets like she was lost.

"This is amazing Jacob." Kara's voice came from the living room and I followed her out back into our room again. There was a glass door leading to a cedar deck I had added on so that we could watch the stars at night.

My house. I had to laugh as Kara repeated the amazed sentence hardly believing that this was now actually real. It was ours and I had made it for her. I knew she didn't need a whole house, but I had done it as a caring gesture to show Kara how much I loved her. Now we had a place to be that didn't have any distractions because it was out near La Push Beach and at the same time, secluded away from all the drama and unnecessary things I came across in my everyday life. This was ours. and we had it all to ourselves. I knew that whatever life threw at me and my Lilka, we would get through it. That's what friends did for each other. And being in love helped too.


	33. Converstaion

Jacob

I was falling in love. Almost as if I had no control of it whatsoever. We were outside in the Sunny Place, rolling two car sized pumpkins into the house we were now living in. Since it was such a rare sunny day out, Kara had decided to walk.

The way was flat and roughly three miles long. Kara had not counted on it being so warm today, since Forks usually got rain 24/7, but the change had been one for the record books. Last we knew the outside temp was 75 and Kara was in her glory. Spinning in circles, she fell into the soft grass and spread her arms out wide.

"Making snow angeles in the sunshine?" I was confused and slightly mystified as I watched Kara laugh and roll over onto her stomach enjoying the heat and letting it soak into her flannel shirt and faded jeans. I laughed as she pulled on my leg trying to take me down.

"You wanna play that game?" I asked scooping her body up and throwing Kara back down onto her back. It wasn't hard enough to hurt anybody, just enough to get her to laugh a little. Wrestling with me had become Kara's favorite game and she tried to better her score every chance she got. It didn't get past 20 point last time we played and I thought about letting her win. Just this once.

"We better get home Kara, the place looks like it's gonna close soon." I said and she reluctently rose and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "How's school?"

"A little rough but I'm graduating soon so maybe I can go to college close to you."

"Maybe. Or transfer schools." I watched her as she trudged along, a little slower than I was. "You don't fit in at Forks High? I thought you said you had friends last time I asked."

"I did but they were bozos. I want real friends Jake. One's that won't pretend they don't know me once the football game starts or won't laugh at me just because I'm not as smart as the other kids."

"You're plenty smart Kara." I held her hand as we drove back home. "Those kids don't get it. There's more to you than meets the eye. You're kind of a challenge to figure out."

"And that's why you care about me so mcuh?" she asked.

"Part of it. You just don't seem to realize just how awesome you are. I'll tell you every day how specail you are and how much I like spending time with you and then you'll hear it so much you might start believing it's true."

"Okay." she said and settled into my arm listing to the motor run as we drove through the woods to our new home.


	34. Carving Pumkpins

The yellow kitchen had been Bella's mom's favorite color when she was living with Charlie and Kara thought it would be a good way to remember her by painting the wall yellow. I knew she was having separation issues the more she thought about the house actually belonging to her. Kara wasn't very good with being away from home for too long.

Carlisle sensed her anxiousness when he had put the last coat of green paint on the living room ceiling.

"Sometimes people need to leave home to discover who they really are." had been his words and Kara had taken them to heart.

As we stood around the small wooden table my dad had given us as a housewarming gift, I set the pumkins on the table and got a knife out.

"Carve whatever you feel like." I said working on my version of a jack o'lantern face.

When I was done, I looked up and noticed Kara starung at the knife like I just handed her a loaded gun.

"Help me please." I stood back and took the knife from her tiny hands and set it down on the table. The checkered tablecloth was brand new and the pattern seemed to calm Kara down as I thought of something to say.

"Do you like living her with me?" I asked Kara who immediately said yes.

"You and I belong together Jacob. I remember you came out of nowhere when i first got her and have been my friend ever since. It just makes me feel so happy being with you at all so-"

I cut her off. "Don't worry babe I remember. I promise I won't forget how it all started between us. I love you and know that we are destined to be together. I will always be here for you."

"Is that what imprinting does Jake? Makes you crazy and lovesick or just plain stupid?"

I laughed and gave Kara a hug. "Maybe both but I do know where to get you."

At that, I dove my hand down under the table and tickled under Kara's ribcage.

"Ahhhh! Don't."

" I got you right?" I asked laughing as we continued the tickle fight. "You better do something or it's gonna get worse."

I felt Kara slide down onto the floor and I followed her down instinctively.

"Jake stop! Please! Whatever you want me to do i'll do just stop tickling me."

"Kiss me then and maybe you'll get off the hook!"

She sat up and connected with my face.

"Better Lilka?" I pulled Kara up and stood behind her holding the knife to the smooth orange skin of the pumpkin." Don't worry about a thing okay? You and me we got this alright."

Kara settled herself into one of my signature bear hugs and kissed my neck.  
"You always know just how to make me feel better."

I smiled and shrugged it off. "It's a wolf thing."

Kara laughed and I took on a leadership role. "Now let me show you how to carve a kick ass jackolantern."

I felt Kara's hand touch mine over the knife as we set out to make hers the coolest pumpkin in all of La Push.


	35. Rebelious Streak

Kara

I walked along La Push Beach looking at the trees. The water was undisturbed and clean as the only disturbance to it was a slight ripple when someone jumped in.

"Jacob, can I try?" I asked. He was a little uneasy with the request since I couldn't swim very well. But I didn't listen to Jacob's warnings as I climbed up to the top of the cliff and jumped.

I hit the water with a rush and knocked the wind out of me.

I sank down to the bottom and knew that this was it. I couldn't move because I was so scared and thought nobody saw mw jump. I often felt ignored at school and realized that it wouldn't make any difference if Jacob did the same thing.

Jacob

Was Kara serious?!

I saw her jump and sink. I was terrified that she wouldn't know how to get back to the surface and jumped in after her. I was a better swimmer and saved her, pulling Kara's waterlogged body to the edge of the beach.

I bent down to hear her heartbeat.

"Shit!" I pumped on her chest four times, as fast as I could "Breathe Lilka breathe!" I shouted hopeful that Kara heard me. I had to get her system working again. I pumped my palms into her faster and she coughed and gasped for air from under me.

"Oh thank you Jesus!" I sighed with relief and stared hard into Kara's eyes.

"What THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I asked loud because I was angry she had decided to jump even though she knew she couldn't swim. "You were asking for a death sentence by jumping from that high up."

"Jake."

She said my name and started crying. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kara. I'm just glad you're okay. " We held each other close and I waited for her to stop crying. I carried her to my warm truck and we drove home.

"I'll make it up to you Jake. I promise."

"You better.." I said giving her a stern look. I wondered what she would do if I wanted it bad enough. I had to make sure Kara saw that I was hers and only hers. I didn't want anyone else and didn't fit with anyone else as well as we fit together. She was trying to be rebellious by jumping off the cliff, but I had to find other ways for Kara, normally so incredibly shy, to experiment with her emerging rebel side, like my wolf self it only came when something triggered it. Kara wasn't as into the Cullen's as Bella was but they had been having disagreements lately so it made sense for Kara to want to show her sister up. But the only question was how she could do that without killing herself in the process?


	36. Taking a Beating

Jacob

Bella and Edward were on the porch holding on to each other for dear life. It was gross. I scowled at him and Edward got up and left bella and Kara alone with me.

"I heard what you did. Why would you even think about doing that Kara?"

"You did it too!" she said "Edward left and you were a freaking zombie for four months. Granted my boyfriend would never dream of hurting me like that but you were a rebellious teenager too and I figured I could do it too."

I laughed and took Bella home. Whe I came back kara was angry enough to break something and I knew she needed to let it all out.

" Hit me with all you got babe. I can take wrestling and bella's jabs to my abs then I can handle a few punches."

She seemed to ask permission with her eyes. Kara lay down on the linolium floor in her wet hoodie and jeans. They clinged to her and made her look like a supermodel. I shook that image from my mind and braced myself in my position over her. On my hands and knees made it hard to fight back but I knew she wouldn't hurt me . Kara could never hurt anyone.

Kara

"Well then if you're sure you can take it." I said and Jacob nodded. "Go."


	37. A Chance to Smile

Kara

I kicked and punched until my anger was gone and Jacob seemed to absorb the blows with incredible ease. It made me smile that he was willing to get beat up by a girl and not be offended by it.

Jacob

"That it? Or you got more?"

She kicked me in the stomach and I flipped over.

"Oh my god Jake, I'm so sorry." Kara said and I laughed.

"That's alright baby. I need a dose of tough love every once in a while." she smiled and seemed to lay there in a peaceful state.

" You sure look cute like that." I can't belive that I said it out loud but she just laughed and we both got up. I had to touch her at least a little so I grabbed Kara's hand and turned her to face me.

"You are so goofy sometimes. You might need a little help with that though so that's where I get involved."

She didn't understand so I formed my hands into wolf claws and started in. Kara's body slid down to the floor and she giggled.

"Jacob stop. That tickles baby."

"Of course it does Lilka, that's the idea." I laughed and tried to get a kiss out of the deal. We connected and that seemed to make her feel so much better. I had no idea what had been wrong in the first place but with Kara at my mercy, we could forget about the drama for a while and she could finally have a chance to smile.


	38. The Fight

Jacob

My head was trying to phase before my body could catch up to it. Kara hated Forks and no matter what I did, she just wasn't happy. Edward and Bella were, but she wasn't. it made me so mad that she was acting just like Bella had the last time I had this conversation.

"I love you. Please stay here for me." I begged but she didn't turn around.

Kara

I wanted heat again. Home. But I was stuck just like Bella had been when she and Charlie had fought about living in Forks or Florida with mom.

Jacob was angry and not phasing which was better than I would have expected.

He said " You should have told me about this! And to think you are nothing like your sister!"

"I gotta go." I said trying not to cry in front of him. I hated crying so easily. It was just a reflex like Jacob's phasing, but it made me feel like the huge baby I was when I couldn't hold it inside.

"No don't please. " he begged. Then it got worse.

"I talked to Charlie about it and he said I should give school another month since graduation is coming up and then I could decide whether I wanted to leave or not."

Jacob

Oh fudge. Graduation was less than a month away and she would leave me. That could be devastating for both of us but I guess Kara wasn't taking me into account when she had decided this.

"Not in a month!" I yelled feeling the bubbles build up and threaten to boil over.

"You KNEW I didn't like being here!"

"That's a lie! I wanted you to be here. I love living with you. I can make you happy."

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Oh but he didn't have anything to do with it did he? It's Edward and Bella pressuring you to leave isn't it? If you're gone, they won't have anything fragile to protect anymore and they think that I can go back to my normal life like you and I never happened. I swear Kara, that bloodsucker hates seeing me happy because he always has to steal my source of happiness right out from under my wet nose!"

I felt it get closer to the boiling point and tried to seem alright with the fact that my Lilka was leaving me, but I wasn't.

"Kara, don't go. Not before you've… even lived!" I had started to tear up a little and continued much to my best efforts with "Or before I could….."

WHAM!

The wrench I was holding was thrown into my open toolbox and was shut by the force I used. This wasn't happening now. Not when things had gotten so good between us. Only then did I realize what my father had meant when, during our many dinertime conversations about Kara, he had said that all the good things of this world were gifts and they could slip away faster then you could open your eyes and appreciate them. I wouldn't do that to her. I couldn't.

Edward was at fault with this.

" Cullen, Oh Edward's got his venom coated hooks inside you and he's hanging on. Cutting you so deep…. God damn it Kara, it makes me sick!"

I blurted out of nowhere. "He has Bella. Better you be dead for real than one of them because holy hell I will kill him!"

Kara

"I can't believe you just said that Jacob! I thought we were friends and you didn't want anything bad to happen to me. You were just lying huh? Well, a lot of guys have lied to me before Jake, but for some stupid reason, I really, honestly loved you and thought you were different."

I backed slowly away with "Edward was right. I shouldn't have come here."

Jacob

Oh hell no. now, I was just making things worse for myself. She stared at me with hard eyes and wiped away a couple tears.

"Kara come on. Please baby…" I tried to dig myself out but I just kept slipping "I'm sorry…."

But she was halfway down the block leaving me in the garage alone.


	39. Empty Bedroom

Jacob

I dreamed about us that night.

Kara was mine in all senses of the word, she loved being here instead of hating it and I made her happy instead of angry. It was a pathetic wish making Kara stay in a place she hated. I couldn't do that to her. She didn't deserve that.

I ran to her house and jumped through the window. I was stupid and angry and I had to check on her.

"Kara?" I asked looking around her room. She had taken her backpack and everything else was the same. My CD was left in the open player and it was unplugged. I called again but she was nowhere to be found.


	40. Lost

Kara

I couldn't see where I was going. It was dark now and the shadows were starting to creep out from the depths of the blackness.

I figured that I must be somewhere in Canada by now since it had been hours until I calmed down enough to actually think about what had happened. But by then it was already too dark to go back.

All of sudden I heard rustling in the bushes. A huge black wolf stepped out from behind the trees and startled me. I had no idea where in the world I was.

Jacob

I couldn't find Kara anywhere. Charlie had come home and found out she was lost and Edward, trying to be the hero, had gotten the rest of the Cullen's on it as well. I was pacing back and forth with my fingers laced behind my head wondering if she would be safe tonight. The darkness crawled all over the woods and seemed to laugh in my face. This was all my fault.

"No it's not Jacob." Charlie said "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did the right thing getting help. I am so happy you let me in on this because Bella had never thought of including her old dad in anything.

I couldn't laugh even though it was pretty funny and started pacing back and forth on my porch.

I watched the woods every few minutes to see any signs of movement but there wasn't any.

I said a quick prayer and then Sam came out the woods.

"Anything?" I asked pacing some more. "We've got to find her!"

"We did Jacob." Sam said revealing a tiny body in his strong arms. I sighed with huge relief. "Oh thank goodness!" I tried to take her in my arms knowing she was freezing cold in just a t-shirt and ripped jeans, but Charlie beat me to her and helped Kara get ready for bed.


	41. Jacob's Dream

That night, sleeping was rough and I dreamed again.

This one wasn't so happy though. Kara was dead and Edward was furiously trying to pulse life into her body, making my heart hurt even more then it had already felt when Kara was lost.

"You did this to her and now you deserve to live the fact day in and day out for the rest of your immortal life leech." I said going outside and crumpling on the ground. Rocking back and forth I cried for kara and the fact that she was miserable living in forks, even if it was with me.

Waking up, I went over to check on her and saw the silent, sleeping figure of my angel breathing steadily, heart beating inside her chest, alive.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whispered "I love you so much. I won't ever hurt you. I promise." I said eyes hard though they showed signs of misty tears. I left her to sleep getting a very wild idea…


	42. Kara's Dream

Kara's Dream

I was trying to move but couldn't I heard commotion outside and heard Jacob screaming my name. I couldn't answer because I had tape over my mouth.

Jacob broke the door and was at my side in an instant though he was trying to fight off the bad guy and untie my hands at the same time.

He got beat up pretty bad and I had to watch. Now the guy pointed a gun to my head and said how easy it would be to kill me with Jacob out of the way. I cried hard and Jacob jumped onto his back.

"HEY!"

The guy spun around and shot the gun at both of us. Falling, it hit me in the arm. I couldn't feel anything or even scream right as I bolted upright.

"JACOB!"

"Shhh baby. Daddy's here." Charlie said coming and holding me while my body crumpled and heaved against his. This was terrifying and it hurt like hell, even though it was only a dream.

"Daddy…" I cried as Charlie consoled me until I had calmed down enough to function.

"Where's Bella? I have to go see if Jacob's okay."

"She's asleep honey but I'll take you in the morning if you want to see him." Charlie said stroking my face lovingly.

"No. I have to see him now dad. I'm so sorry. We had a fight and it was all my fault. I know I have to decide whether to stay or leave Forks but either way I don't want to hurt anyone." I breathed out holding Charlie's hand and asked stuck, "What do I do?"

" Bells. there you are." he said and I saw Bella standing up by the wall, hallway light on making the whole house bright.

"What's wrong?"

" Kara had a nightmare again. She wants to go see Jacob and says it can't wait til morning."

"You have all the time in the world Kara. If you're still scared you can sleep with me in my bed."

"No that's okay thanks." I said knowing she did things I was too scared to do there. and if Jacob still visited me at night I wanted to be there when he came through the window.

"okay. Daddy's right down the hall if you need me Kara." Charlie said giving me a secure hug.

I waited for him to jump and climb the way he knew so well but Jacob never showed.


	43. Making Up

Kara

I woke up the next morning to find my room covered in sticky notes.

I bolted up and found Bella and Edward smiling with two suitcases and my backpack bulging with stuff.

"Go outside Kara. Look who's here."

I did and noticed Jacob straddling his Harley Sprint motorcycle in jeans and a comfy t shirt. His shiny black hair was long and flowing in the slight breeze. He looked hot and I forgot that I was mad at him for standing me up last night.

"What the hell are you doing coming here looking like a knight in shining armor when I needed you last night and you didn't show?"

"Baby. Come here. Let's make up okay? I have a surprise for you. I packed your stuff and we're going on a vacation."

"What makes you think I want to go with you?" I said as he tried to give me a hug I stopped Jacob's hands from tickling me and he picked me up backwards.

"I got'cha Kara. You have to try harder to get away next time."

Jacob

I knew I had messed up last night. Kara had needed me and I didn't show but that was why I wa here now. I had been doing a lot of thinking about her and I and how we could have moments to ourselves without any distractions or drama and I had come up with a fun way to do that.

" Read this babe." I said putting her down and handing her an envelope.

" I need to tell you something but need some place to say it. I know you want to leave Forks but I don't want you to. I'm sorry that's being selfish. All I want for us is for you to be happy and safe. If I can at least give you some kind of love along the way then that's all that matters. Don't worry about the fight, lots of things happen like that. Just know that I won't ever give up. I'm gonna fight for you. Until your heart stops beating."

Jacob looked at me and waited for me to say something. I had never expected this from him. We were fighting and I was supposed to be mad but I couldn't help but smile.

" Hey at least you said sorry." I laughed and he held his arms open for a hug.

"So? Am I allowed to get a make up kiss?"

Kara

" In front of them?"

" Just say yes Lilka. You know you want to."

I tried to reach on my own but couldn't. I was only five feet tall giving Jacob a huge, unfair advantage over me as far as height went.

"Help."

Jacob laughed and we hugged. He hung on and I didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry." he whispered in my hair "I promised I wouldn't kiss you until you asked."


	44. France

Jacob

We were on good ground again and that made me happy. I drove to the airport with Kara and she asked where we were going.

"Italy and France mostly but we can backpack all of Europe if you want. The Volturi are gone and there is no danger anymore so we're safe." I squeezed her hand and turned music on. Kara loved music and noticed it was her CD.

She sang the songs and we landed in Paris. The plan was to spend two weeks backpacking Europe and then ending up at Isle Esme thanks to Edward, in Rio De Janeiro.

This was gonna be fun.

Kara

Paris!

Who would have thought that I would be standing with Jacob on top of the Eiffel Tower at night, looking at the millions of shining stars over us. The wind was soft and felt great against Jacob's shirt.

"I can't believe this. We're really in France. And tomorrow's Italy. When did you plan this?" He said nothing just reached down and kissed me.

" We are so much bigger than anything people can throw at us baby. I want you to understand that no matter what happens, fighting doesn't mean anything. Lots of people fight over stuff but we can get through anything as long as we have each other." Jacob tilted my head and kissed the place where my head met my chest." I love you." he said

The rest of the night we wandered around town looking at all the sights France had to offer tourists.


	45. Jacob at Juliet's House

Jacob

I led Kara around to a back wall in a garden. I held her hand and watched her eyes widen as we came to a wall that held a balcony.

"JACOB. NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh but I did. Go check it out." I carried her to the wall and told her to get on my back.

Swinging up onto the balcony I let Kara down and she spun around.

"This is JULIET'S HOUSE!"

"Do you know the story?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Jacob Romeo and Juliet is my favorite movie! I can't believe this is happening to us." Kara was so excited I had to laugh.

"If you know the story then show me something." I backed up and hid in the garden as Kara stood on Juliet's balcony.

" You want me to act it out?" she asked

"Well are you just gonna stand there or what?" I laughed and quoted Romeo.

"But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun."

Kara picked up without needing to be promoted as Juliet confessed her undying love for Romeo.

" It is but thy name that is my enemy. Oh Romeo doff thy name and take all my self."

She hugged herself and spun around stargazed and I felt the magic of Verona play in her eyes.

"Perfect." I said climbing up the balcony. " Do it again."

" Oh Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy name and take all myself."

" Oh Juliet!" I said coming to face Kara on the balcony and giving her a kiss. We cracked up laughing and noticed that the sun was setting.

" You have to leave gentle saint." Kara said making up her own lines now. I played along even though I had no idea what to say.

"Oh nothing matters but this. Alone with the angels. I want to do this again soon."

Kara laughed and I climbed down carrying her sighing heart with me as she said "Goodnight sweet Romeo. Goodnight."


	46. Watching You Sleep in Rio De Janero

Jacob

We got to Rio around 11 at night. I was really tired but I wanted to stay awake to Kara sleep. She talked and made faces while she slept and I liked to watch her breathe as well. It made me feel safer to know that she was alright.

Rio was beautiful. I watched the bright reds, greens and blues of firework smoke rain down on us as we drove up to Isle Esme. This was going to be so much fun and relaxing. Kara and I needed to get away from all the drama but Bella and Edward had decided to be nice and let us crash at their place.

I wasn't too happy about the fact that I was so tired and wanting to just snuggle with Kara and not worry about anything else. I figured we would get closer and she woke up.

"Jake?"

"Yes baby? We're almost there so if you're tired you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there okay?" I was silently wishing Kara would fall asleep again so I could watch. She floated back down as if in a dream and I was starting to wonder what she was dreaming about as I sank lower down in the seat and watched her sleep.


	47. Jacob's Kiss

Kara

I was dreaming. We were on a train and I asked Jacob if anything bad was going to happen again.

"No." he said "I won't let that happen."

I trusted him so I had no trouble believing what he said was true.

Then we were kissing. Slowly at first, as if he was asking my permission, Jacob leaned my head foreword and touched his mouth to mine.

The kiss was soft and warm with purpose and feelings that dug deeper than just on the surface. I had been kissed before but not like this…..

"Wow." I said. Jacob laughed and looked at me.

"What?'

"You're really good at this."

"That's because I know what I'm doing now. I didn't before but now I do."

He slid his tongue in and moved it around in my mouth. The heat was almost too much to take and Jacob seemed to feel something too. He picked me up and we made out. There was a song playing in the background but I couldn't tell what it was. All I felt was fire and smoke….

Later, I woke up with this thought.

If I was dreaming about kissing Jacob like that. There wouldn't be any way to stop myself from dreaming about worse next time…


	48. Can't Get Jacob Out Of My Head

Bella

I was waiting for this to happen. Kara had asked for my help in trying to win Jacob over and I just laughed. She was already under his spell, she didn't need to prove anything to him.

"What do I do? I'm scared that if the dreams get worse, which they might soon, I won't be ready. How did you do it?"

She was freaking out.

"Calm down. " she said "You already have him under locks. Just be yourself and Jacob will love that. I know what gets him going."

" yeah. You are good with Edward but don't go stealing my man. You steal everything from me." Kara said a little hurt.

"I don't have Jacob's heart Kara, you do and that is an amazing thing to have."

She seemed to relax a little and then get serious.

"So what do I do?"

"Well…" I said smiling at my little sister." I do have one idea….


	49. Trying To Help

Jacob

Okay. I can't think anymore. Kara's been on my mind a lot lately and I don't know about you and people evesdropping on your conversations, but I hate being in wolf form when you have something really important or personal on your mind.

I wanted to go farther with Kara but I couldn't act on the urges here. It was Edward and Bella's house. Their bed. I couldn't claim their space. We had to find our own. But where would that be? It had been almost two weeks since we had gotten back from vacation and I had been having to run more then usual.

I couldn't control the urge to, especially whenever she bit her lips, to just go off on her hard and fast.

Don't say those things dude. It's totally gross.

"GO AWAY EMBRY! I HAVE NOTHING YOU NEED TO EVESDROP IN ON! "

I jumped on him and we fought until Sam came and ordered Embry back on track with the rest of them.

Kara

I had been taking some classes at the local Hindu church and Bella had told Edward she was going out with the girls. She had a hard time watching me and not laughing.

"This is hopeless Bella! I can't seduce him! That creepy stuff might work with Edward but I think from what I get, Jacob is a more romantic and sensitive guy."

"Okay then stop with the obsessing. You'll do it fine Kara. Just be your self and give him what he wants. It's easy."

"For you! But-"

She cut me with a "Stop"

Edward came in and Bella kissed me hard.

"Whoa!"

"I know. She's so sexy right?

"Well not my type but I'm sure Jacob would like it fine. You're good for him and he doesn't smellas bad with you. Kara has a fruity smell. I can tell it's driving Jacob crazy just by looking at him."

"Edward he's not into my smell. He's into me." Kara cried and she left the room panicked.

"I tried to help but I think I just made it worse."


	50. Huge Hormones

Jacob

We weren't getting anywhere today. I couldn't look at Kara without getting hard. I was angry at myself for trying to think I could take advantage of her like I wanted to but not mad enough to phase.

" Kara, do you want to go somewhere private with me?" I asked from somewhere inside me. I get really nervous as she says yes and I can't breathe.

My mind says DON'T DO IT JAKE! Wait for her to give you the signal.

I fought back with what the signal would be and tried to just focus on driving down to the beach.

"I love you and vacation was so much fun." Kara said and I nodded and looked at the road. We stopped at a mountain trail and got out.

"Hiking okay with you babe?" I asked and she snuggles with my arms and grabs my hand. I don't normally sweat but I guess the term wolf genes was taken to a whole new level.

Kara

The trail was pretty rough for me but I tried to keep up with Jake. He slowed down enough to talk to me about how life was and I couldn't help but tell him the truth.

"I had a sex dream about you last night."

"You what?" he laughed and stilled by a rock.

"You have to have had one or two yourself. it can't be the first time you heard a girl say she wanted to have sex with you."

"It's not. I have tons of girls knocking down my door every day and at night the number goes up." he smied like he knew a secret but it kind of hurt.

"Okay. I don't need the details dude."

Jacob

What the hell was I doing? This was not the right way to talk to Kara. I had to watch out for my words with her but I wanted to fake out on her because I was afraid of the realness and depth of these feelings. I had never wanted a girl as bad as I wanted her. Not sexually, per say, just to be around but romantic would come since she was 18. I just wanted to fudge it up a little longer before we did anything. The only question was if I could even do that much and get through this hike without dragging Kara out into the woods.


	51. Snow Covered Mountaintop

Kara

Jacob kept walking and I dropped the dream discussion for now. I couldn't talk about it with him anyway. I was so scared. He was obviously joking about all the girls fighting over him, but I thought it could be true. Jacob was pretty hot without much work and he could have more than one girlfriend at the same time.

"Jacob be honest with me." I started. He looked concerned and squeezed my hand, breathing out hard. "You alright?"

"I need to know…. do you.. like, want to do something bad?"

Jacob

"How bad?"

"Really bad, for me at least."

"Of course. I mean, I would do anything for you Kara. You don't have to ask. I promise I am at your service here okay? Imprinting does that to us wolves. We lose ourselves and become something else. I will be whatever you want or need me to be."

"So, like a slave?"

I laughed " A little. you shouldn't go around saying that though unless you want people thinking you abuse me."

" No of course not. I would never-"

I stopped her at the top of the mountain we were now standing on top of.

"Jacob wow. This is gorgeous here!"

I looked at her and brought everything to the table.

"Kara, I want to love you in every way. Every time I am with you I feel like I become someone else. The person I am meant to be."

Kara

I couldn't believe this. Snow had just started to fall around us and Jacob, shirtless and warm no matter what the weather was like outside, had just confessed something that I wouldn't even believe he would say to me.

" I am so incredibly in love with you Kara and i want to know everything about you. Nothing is off limits with me. You can have anything you want and do anything you want to with me."

I was shocked "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. That thousands of girls thing was just a way to calm myself down but it obviously doesn't work because I can't not think about you and me being together for as long as Edward and Bella can be now."

"Jake stop. I get it." Kara said holding my hand and dragging her fingers through my hair, which was dusted with snowflakes. I wasn't cold but she was. I saw her shake and move closer to me trying to warm up by herself but not being able to.

"Tell me about your dream. I can take a little dirt. Don't worry."

"Okay. I will." she said " But only if you kiss me first." I laughed and brought her face forward to meet mine.


	52. The Club

Bella

"Kara, I know exactly how that feels. I wanted Edward in so many ways too. I totally get it."

"So? You won't freak if I maybe want to practice a little?" I asked. She shook her head."Of course not but not here where both boys can see you. I have just the place but we have to drive a while to get there."

Bella led me to the car and we drove to Los Angeles. California was sunny and warm, all the sights and smells of the place overwhelmed me. We stopped at the entrance to a club and Bella went inside.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Does Edward know you go to strip clubs? I mean it makes more sense for Jacob or Edward to go to one but us?" I was confused, but Bella sat down and patted the empty seat next to her saying "It'll all make since eventually babe, trust me."

I sat down and decided to trust my eclectic older sister as the lights went down…. If only Jacob knew where I was….


	53. You Can Count On Me

Jacob

Bella and Kara smiled at me and Edward later that day.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked. The girls pushed us into chairs and turned music on in the dark. I had no idea what they were going to do until I heard Edward make weird noises.

Oh hell no. I didn't want to be a witness to Edward and Kara's sister having sex at all, so when Kara tried to straddle my jeans, I sunk down in the chair and grabbed her by the legs.

"Woah Jake. I didn't know you were that big of a fan of this type of thing." she laughed as I carried Kara into a private part of the house and left Bella to help Edward jack off by himself.

"Better question is why?"

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this." Kara looked hurt and I hated making her feel that way.

"I do want you but not like this baby. I want it to be romantic and specail for both of us. You know what I mean?"

I didn't want her to walk away angry. Which is what she did.

Kara

He could have said that in the first place!

Why would Bella convince me to go to a freaking strip club in hopes of making Jacob Black want me when he didn't.

" I wish you weren't so hard to read." I said as jacob called me to come back to him.

"I just don't feel comfortable having you do that." Jacob said and I didn't listen. I got exactly what he meant by it anyway so he didn't even have to say anything else about it.

Jacob

Later, after a hard run, I came back to Kara and took her in my arms.

'You are everything to me baby. I love you so much and i really want to have sex but in a different way. At a different time."

"Are you not ready yet Jake?"

"Of course I am but I want to look out for you."

"Jacob I know I'm gonna be scared if we do play. I have never done it before. I want to but I don't know if i can."

She was terrified. My heart hurt so bad for Kara. I wanted to help her more than anything in the world.

"Let's wait then." I suggested "I promise I won't ever hurt you. I'm not giving up Kara. If anything you and I will become closer than close through this." I moved the hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her lips. They felt soft and my heart burned as she pushed herself over onto my lap.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"No problem." I smiled and went in again. I held the small of her back and pulled Kara's body over to me. Arms enclosed over her, I gave her as much as I could, not wanting to let go, but having to when I saw the sun go down behind the trees in Bella's room.

" We're a pretty messed up pair aren't we? Neither one of us can hold our shapes together right."

She smiled and held my hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kara." I said lingering inside her doorway, too emotional to move. We were going to do this soon.

I knew she would be beautiful. I traced the shape of her cheek and filtered my hand through her hair, trying to prolong this moment, etched as one of the many defining moments in our lives together.

I bent down to her neck, kissed it once and whispered into Kara's ear the one thing I knew about when it came to going further with her.

"You can count on me."


	54. Listening to the Universe

Jacob

I was having insane dreams.

They kept involving Kara and she wasn't well aquainted with clothes in most of them.

I hadn't counted on- when I told her to wait it out a while since she was already so incredibly terrified about the possibility of making love for real with me-( not that I could blame her for thinking about it a lot since I am pretty good looking if I do say so myself) but the feeling of fear was real enough for me too so I totally got where she was coming from with that. I was scared too but I will protect her with my life if I needed to and I promised her she could count on me.

I took it slow for now and was waiting for her to give me the okay to take that next big step. ( maybe I should go talk to Charlie….) I knew as a wolf my personal "free will" was gone now that I had imprinted on someone, I understood that but it was just the whole idea of it that was making me have the dreams. Those crazy drams obviously meant something, it was an omen somehow but I didn't know what. I listened to the quiet: birds chirping in the woods and the waves crashing on the shores of La Push. I was home.

"Okay universe whatever you say." I said to myself heading back to the house with the open road ahead of me.


	55. Fire and Water

Jacob

I had taken Kara on another mini vacation.

She seemed happy with the fact that we were together and so was I but the dreams kept trying to push me over the edge.

I finally gave into them as the night sky was lit with stars. The resort was called Los Hombres de la Noche and was equipped with the ultimate in relaxing and unwinding techniques.

Kara was given her first ever message and ( A new help for me) is extremely ticklish. I laughed as she tried to right herself when it was over but was so happy that she slipped and almost fell over.

"Now I know why they think bella and you are twins." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you were there to catch me."

Then I froze.

Dreaming with my eyes open, I saw us on the cold tile floor….

"Fudge. Kara I'll be right back." I left to get some piece of mind back and when I came back she was sitting in the pool, now deserted and lonely looking like she didn't know what to do next.

"I'm not as strong as Edward when it comes to jumping down off of the backs of waterfalls but I am good at something else." I sat close by talking to Kara, who looked up and sighed.

" I am not sure how I should say this Jacob…"

Uh oh dude. I thought when a girl starts a sentence out like that then it can only mean one thing.

"Kara do you want to break up?" I asked worried. I steeped into the hot water and leaned back against the wall. I instantly felt better about everything and ready to fall asleep, jetlagged from South American time.

"Jake, I really should tell you maybe we shouldn't do this here. I want to but I am horrible in bed." Kara said. I sat up and stared at her.

"Not true. How do you know that if you haven't even tried it yet?"

"I'm so scared to wreck it that I can't even think, or focus on what my body is supposed to feel like when I -"

I had enough. She was making me go off just by worrying about it.

"I'll help you then." I said I touched her hand and turned her to face me. She was right as far as being scared went. Kara's eyes were huge and she was already sweating.

"Can I really do this Jacob"

" It's not gonna be perfect the first time Kara, that's why you try more than once to see what you like. I see it as a way of growing closer to someone else. Not just throwing you to the wolves afterwards and forgetting about everything we had leading up to this point.

At that Kara laughed and said "How do we do it in your dreams?"

"Very slowly.. Like this." I kissed her on the lips once and hung on biting around until Kara became comfortable enough to slip her tounge into my mouth. I think the hot water helped her ease up a bit after that because she doesn't hesitate as I gently pull her onto my lap. She evn laughs a little so I know she feels safe with me.

"Good job. Just like that Lilka. Don't be afraid of me. I can control myself and won't try to eat you like Edward might."

"I bet I wouldn't taste good to him though." she said.

Kara

"Oh but to me you do." Jacob said helping me get a better grip on his body. The place was deserted and private, which is just what I wanted to see when we did actually have sex for real. I was surprised at how easily both the hot tub and Jacob's own body heat made this experience for me. I wasn't scared anymore as it escaladed to the point where I needed help again and Jacob had to move down on me to slip underneath the white shirt I had borrowed from Bella.

"We should probably stop now." I said trying to breathe but all I was capable of was feeling heat. Everything I saw was red and hot. Some kind of gentle fire pulsing through my body as Jacob continued to explore with the hands I had trusted with my heart.

"I told you we can go as slow as you need to." Jacob reminded me. "But is this helping?"

"Yes sir." I said and Jacob grabbed the back of my hair, twisting it through wet fingers as I moved over him.

"It takes a while to get right but you are doing a great job."

"Now what?"

" Come here and remember, I have you and know what I'm doing."

Jacob

"You had sex before?"

I tried to say yes but it came out wrong.

"With who? Leah or my sister?"

"Oh Kara what's that hear in your voice? Jealousy?" I laughed and kissed her neck.

"Maybe I just wanna know-"

" I lied. I just have more experience than you that's all. And would you look where you are next time before you start throwing me under the bus with this. Bella is married and Leah hates me. She's obsesses with Sam anyway, it gets really annoying after a while."

"oh yeah sorry I just don't know what's gonna happen."

"I'll explain as we go baby. Okay?' I said and she came back in.


	56. Jacob's Reward

Jacob

I kept it up until morning sun reminded me that we were in the real world.

Kara

Last night made me realize that not everyone in my life wanted to do bad things to me, or just be with me to get to my sister. Someone had spent all of the previous night making sure I was happy and had exactly what I needed to in order to be happy.

Jacob

I had lifted Kara up and carried her a soft bed where we had the best night of our lives. I made sure everything went over so that Kara could get the full experience with someone in such an intimate way. She had been glued to me ever since it had ended and she had fallen into a contented sleep inside my arms.

Now, I sat awake watching her sleep, eyes shut, long eyelashes dusting her cheeks in the way they did when she was having good dreams, long hair flowing out from her head onto the entire length of the white pillow she was resting on. It looked like an angel had vacated Heaven for the night, just to be with me.

Everything was as I pictured this moment and best of all, I had Kara. Anything ese was just an added bonus for me.


	57. Never Play Tag With A Werewolf

Jacob

I was just walking around outside, potholing the woods by the house when Kara came out in a beautiful white dress and sat in the grass.

I loped over to her wondering id she would be afraid or not recognize me.

Bella was with her and called to me making Kara turn around.

"Whoa! That's what he looks like as a wolf."

I barked a laugh. She was just being nice but I knew Kara liked me better n human form. But it was still nice of her and she got to see both sides of my life as it were. Both of which didn't scare her at all so I knew it was safe to proceed.

I nudged her arm and she looked at Bella

"You can pet me if you want."

Now she screamed.

"You can talk! And I can hear it!"

I nodded, wishing I had let Jared do the explaining when he had the chance.

"Wolves hear humans talk Kara. It's alright though. I won't say anything bad about you."

She laughed and scratched my neck. It felt great and I moved with her hand wanting more. After last night, anything she did turned me to mush. It wasn't Kara's fault though I knew she didn't mean anything by it. I just felt that way lately.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bella said walking back to the house. She smiled at her sister and moved her fingers back and forth between herself and me.

"I'm watching you Jacob Black.'

"don't worry Bells. I can handle this big guy."

I laughed and settled into Kara's touch.

"Hey Jake. Find anything in the woods?' Kara asked. She moved behind my ears and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I love the new look. Do you get to keep it?"

I nodded and relaxed down onto the ground.

" Can you do tricks?"

I thought about it. I was pretty much her virtual slave now anyway so it probably was possible.

"Can you shake?' she asked I handed her my paw and Kara shook it. She stooped mystified as she looked at the pads of my extremities as they were now. She pressed the pads of my paw up against her hand and realized how similar they looked.

"We're a match. See?'

I did see but she didn't need me to tell her that.

"I got another one Jacob. Kara said petting my face now. She moved from my face down my neck to my shoulders and I begged for more unconsciously. Too bad I was in wolf form. Unless she wanted to try bestiality, but I figured that since Kara was terrified to have real human sex with me last night, I knew she would be afraid to try this.

"Roll over. At least, if you want to."

Could she read my mind? I did and Kara lay down, fingers enlaced inside my fur rubbing my belly. Normal dogs loved to get belly rubs but I think my version felt a little too real.

"Whos a good boy? You are." she said. I couldn't believe the power I let her have over me. Kara was making a fool out of me and I was letting her!

" Jakey You are such a good boy. You like belly rubs don't you?"

Oh God please make her stop.

I barked and flipped over onto my feet.

"I love you Kara but I gotta be honest. I am crazy. Let's just say that you have power over me in more ways then one. I ran off and changed human, finding clothes set out my Bella in the hollow of a log in the woods. I came back to Kara wearing a black t-shirt that hugged my chest muscles and jeans.

" You are incredible Jacob Black." Kara said completely in awe of my ability to turn at will.

"You are too. I swear I thought I was gonna jack off right there, the way you kept making those faces and calling me big boy."

"Oh can I make you do that? She was teasing me. Kara Swan wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

"Stop it," I said grabbing her hair and pulling her close." You're doing it again."

"If you like it so much why are you blushing so bad?"

I laughed and chased her back to the house.

"No fair! You cheated!"

I skidded to a stop on the ground, wolf form used to my full advantage and Kara feel down.

"Lesson one. Don't ask a werewolf to play tag with you." I said going into the house and carrying Kara up the wooden stairs to our room.

"I didn't ask you-"

"Kiss me Lilka. Make me a monster. Since you seem to love vampires so much I want to show you how sexy werewolves can be too."

"You already know I love you enough to die for Jake."

"Don't say that Lilka just kiss me." I changed form and pushed her onto the bed. "nice and easy."


	58. Kara's Decision

Kara

I had gotten a message from Renee saying she needed to talk to me. I answered the phone and listened as she explained my options as to what to do.

"You would love Florida. Disney World's just up the road from Jacksonville." I rolled my eyes and twisted the cord around my fingers.

Disney World wasn't in Jacksonville or anywhere close to it. I knew Mom had a hard time convincing Bella to move back to Florida with her, and being married to Edward had pretty much been her decision maker. But I wasn't facing life or death every time I kissed my boyfriend. The thought struck me and I realized I had had my own decision clincher for me .

Jacob had cared enough about me to me gentle with me at the resort. The sex in itself was great but just him being that soft in a body that was rough on it's own made me realize how much I wanted him to be with me forever.

I hung up the phone called to Jacob

"I'm gonna stay here with you."

He ran into the house and picked me up spinning me around before putting me down.

"Are you sure you want that, because I can move to Florida to watch over you if I need to do that." he said holding my face.

"No baby. I want you. That's it. It doesn't matter where we live and Bella's my sister. You even build me a house all by yourself. I want to live with you in that house where you can tell our kids about the mysterious wolves that protect humans with their lives. I want to become a family with you and we can do that anywhere but here's a house already built and you worked so hard. I couldn't ask you to give up just for me."

"I won't ever give up Kara. I want to fight for us. I feel the same way about you and I want you to be here with me but if it doesn't make you happy then we can figure something else out."

"Just stop talking and kiss me." I said Jacob looked surprised.

"Just do it. You are just saying crap now. This is what my heart wants and it wants to be with you forever."

" Okay I promise I'll shut up." Jacob said kissing me until everything else was a blur.


	59. Something Huge

Jacob

Kara and I were having fun at Hannanox Amusement Park a mile outside of La Push. I had planned to take her on her first ever roller coaster while here and also do something huge…..

We waited in line until she was strapped into a blue car with flames on it next to me. We held hands because Kara was scared.

"Trust me Lilka. All it is is up and down. Nothing upside down or anything. You're safe with me. I'll keep you safe forever."

She looked at me with her heart in her eyes as we started ascending the track.

"Oh hey I almost forgot. I got this for you at the store. Hope you like it." I slipped a little black box into Kara's hand and she opened it.

The ring glowed in the sun coming off of the roller coaster. We were nearing the first drop and Kara only had time to utter a "What?' before we dropped off.

"Holy shit!" she screamed. I laughed and told her to hang on to me. She did, white knuckles stining my shoulder.

"Hang on tight."

The rooler coaster did in fact go upside down but only once. I was surprised when Kara's hair tickled my nose as she hung upside down. The track got stuck.

"Jacob Black I swear if we get off this thing alive I will have Edward destroy you."

"oooh scary. Kara come on, you know I can take him."

"He'll love to bite your head off if I let him."

"Oh but you won't right?"

"I'll see how I feel…"

"Alright then." I laughed "But would you at least let me know the answer to the other question?"

She couldn't cross her arms since she was too afraid.

"Depends."

"Will you, Kara Swan please do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

All of a sudden, the track started again and Kara was flipped upright in her seat.

"I'm gonna hurl!"

"We're almost done baby. I see the end." I said as we went over a hill and came to a safe stop.

" Is it over?' kara asked all anger gone now, she was left with nothing but wishy washiness." Please Jacob tell me it's over."

"It's over lilka, you can come out now."

"okay." I helped her down off he cart as the guy running it, a bearded man that looked like an avid hunter apologized to us for sticking the gears on the car.

"You saved my ass back there." I whispered 'my girlfriend was just about to kill me if you hadn't stepped in and hung her the wrong way for a little while."

"Oh I'm still going to kill you just very, very slowly…." Kara threatened and I started running. I caught up to Bella and hid behind Edward.

"get off me mutt. Don't you get the meaning of the word natural enemies?"

'oh Edward just be nice for once." Kara said. I sighed and felt her put me into a headlock.

Bella laughed and Kara let me go.


	60. Two Parties

Jacob

I was so high over the moon right now. Kara said she would marry me and she agreed to eloping as well.

"Gee Jacob Married." Seth Clearwater said amazed that I was that serious about Kara. He was my little buddy, Seth was, and wondered whether we were still gonna be friends after this.

"Of course we are buddy. I'll always be here for the pack. I promise."

Tonight was the first night of the rest of my life. Well, tomorrow would be. Tonight however, was all about me and Kara. It was a special day because we got to celebrate ourselves. My bachelor party was by the lake and I had made quite an entrance.

Paul, Jared, me and the rest of the wolves pilled into Sam's jeep and headed to Lake Cresant at La Push's First Beach.

The noise was defining. The wind whipped at my face and hands as I rode on top of Sam's car with Jared driving.

"Whoooooooooohoooooooooo! Jared go faster!" I screamed over the wind.

" Are you sure dude?' Jared asked.

I had to be crazy. I had never this before but I figured what the heck? It is my one night to go insane. Kara was probably having fun at her party too.

" Yeah baby!" I hit the hood of the car and shouted to Quill and Embry "Get out here!" they stood up and stuck their heads out the open windows.

"Okay Jake, whatever you say man. " Jared called to us from the inside of the car.

" Go go go go!" I yelled banging the side of the hood as Jared escalated the jeep up to 75 miles per hour. I felt the engine rev and cracked up laughing. This was awesome!

"Let's go Jakey we got bitches waiting!" Paul said pulling Quill and Embry back into the car. I put my hands behind my head and smiled

"Let's go party!" the jeep came into view of the lake and I saw people clapping and cheering as a local freak show- me and my friends- arrived.

The party that followed was just as insane as the car ride. I got so drunk I don't remember much of how I blacked out and ended up passing out on the grass.

"Jacob wake up baby.." I heard. I rolled over and moaned "Kara don't. My head hurts. Let me sleep."

I saw light and my eyes hurt. I was hungover. Badly.

I sat up, walked around to help clean up the trash and threw up, feeling incredibly stupid afterwards.

"Hey man are you okay?' Sam asked. "You had a few beers last night and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah just nauseous is all the effects left on me. Thanks Sam. "I said.

He reminded me that Kara's party was last night as well and I called her to check what went on.

Kara

" I can't feel my brain Alice! I have never gotten drunk before."

" It's okay Kara I told you the shots were fast active." she smiled at me and gave me a hug.

" I'm going to miss you so much Alice." I said

"Why won't you guys let me dress you up for the wedding?" she sounded hurt and I felt kind of bad about eloping but I knew it'd be me who had to decide.

"I'm eloping Alice. I just don't know where to go yet."

"You'll think of something great Kara. You always do."

That made me feel better about the whole thing.


	61. Black and Bleu

Kara

Today was my wedding! I slept standing up I was so excited.

Jacob climbed through my window in the morning to say hi and we decided to go to Rio De Janeiro as a wedding resort.

"That's a great idea Kara. Just as long as we can be alone a little."

I smiled and went to the airport with Jacob.

Jacob

We had an amazing wedding. It was on the beaches of Rio right in front of a waterfall of clear water. It looked pale in comparison to Kara though.

I couldn't take a real breath as I watched her float down the beach to me. I was in a white loose fitting shirt and red tie, I hated tuxes. I never wore them. Kara, was in a long, red dress with a slit up one leg- probably Alice's doing- but I didn't care. She looked great.

My throat was dry as we got to the vows.

"Kara I have to say I can't imagine my life today with out you in it and I am so thankful that I get to continue learning about you and figuring out how to make you the happiest person in the world. I promise I will always love, protect and be there for you."

Kara said her vows with tears in her eyes.

"Jacob I love you more than anything in the world and I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise to be everything you need me to be and it will be an equal thing. I want to see you smile, make you laugh and give you my heart for the rest of my life."

That was more than I could have asked for. I was so happy right now that nothing that happened before could have prepared me for this moment. The kiss, Oh man. Her first kiss as Mrs. Black was the most amazing kiss I had ever received from anyone,( She was even better than Bella!)

The ceremony wrapped up and we ran down to the beach and dove into the water.


	62. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

Jacob

I am the happiest person alive. Kara and I have all the things we could ask for.

Kara

" Jacob, ouch!"

I was pregnant and it hurt really bad. Jacob had called Edward and Emmett to come over to help him out as a watery sensation drove through my body.

"I gotta go to the hospital Jake!" I sais "Can you please take me?"

"Edward's dad's a doctor Kara remember? He can probably deliver babies as well as fix wounds or perform sugury."

"That I can defiantly do." Carlisle said smiling at me " Edward help Jacob get Kara comfortable. Jacob put your hands on her stomach. That's what she likes. It'll calm her down when she pushes."

"it gets worse than this?" I asked worried.

"It's gonna be okay lilka. I'm here baby. Relax for me." I felt Jacob's heat as he lightly put his hands on my stomach and I tilted my head back and groaned.

" I'm gonna faint."

Two hours later Carlisle brought out three babies.

"Congratulations guys. You are now the proud parents of three wonderful children."

" What are they Jacob? Can you show me?" I asked.

Jacob

I was a father! Three babies were ours and I held them as gently as I held my wife.

"They're as beautiful as you are Lilka." I said as Kara fell asleep.

Two were boys and one was a girl. They looked just like me and hand Kara's gorgeous eyes. They melted into my hair and complexion nicely and I wanted Kara to see them when she woke up.

"They have names right? Edward asked patting me on the shoulder. 'Good for you."

"Toby James, Taylor Jackson and Daniel Ryder." I smiled and handed one to Kara. Her hands were tied with tubes and her body was tired but she still looked beautiful.

"Jacob. This is the best day of my life." Kara said She kissed me and asked "When was yours?"

"The day I married you." I responded without much thinking. It was etched into my wolf memory as the most profound day I had ever had and there would be plenty more of those kinds of days with Kara by my side.


End file.
